Le conte de Neville et la Bête
by louisesnape
Summary: Il était une fois une jeune femme amoureuse. Mais son apparence, assez éloignée de la beauté telle que nous la connaissons, lui valut son surnom La Bête. C'est donc de loin qu'elle regarde son prince charmant et sa touchante maladresse. Les fins heureuses ne semblent donc pas de mise. Quoique…
1. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteur :**

Titre : Le conte de Neville et la Bête

Auteur : louisesnape

Disclaim : Personnages et monde appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. La situation dans cette histoire est de moi.

Résumé : Il était une fois une jeune femme amoureuse. Mais son apparence, assez éloignée de la beauté telle que nous la connaissons, lui valut son surnom La Bête. C'est donc de loin qu'elle regarde son prince charmant et sa touchante maladresse. Les fins heureuses ne semblent donc pas de mise. Quoique…

-oOo-

Bien le bonjour, chers lecteurs !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'aurais un message d'une grande importance à faire passer, car j'adhère à cette philosophie de tout mon cœur (ou plutôt de toute ma raison XD je me comprends) :

_**Ceci est un message pour la promotion des fanfictons :**_

De nombreux auteurs constatent qu'ils ont des lecteurs mais très peu de commentaires (reviews). Ils sont venus sur ce site pour partager leurs histoires avec vous mais ils ont l'impression d'écrire dans le vide. Certains vont abandonner l'écriture. D'autres vont continuer à écrire mais arrêter de publier.

Ecrire une bonne fic c'est du temps, de l'investissement et du travail. Si vous voulez des histoires de qualité, encouragez les auteurs !

Un seul mot d'ordre :

_**Si vous aimez, commentez !**_

Vous pouvez aussi

_**rejoindre le FIC, le Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires**__ sur le forum suivant (forum. fanfiction forum/APAGCPMDEO/56737/) et __**diffuser cet appel auprès de vos lecteurs**__ ou des auteurs que vous commentez._

Je vous attends donc en bas de la page, pour une review (allez chers lecteurs, un petit effort s'il vous plait).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Quelques gouttes de plus. Un peu plus d'ombre. Sa main bougeait frénétiquement, le crayon frottait le papier. Plus qu'un petit trait et… Elle recula la feuille, la tenant du bout de ses bras tendus pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble. C'était parfait ! Enfin, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir faire mieux. Il était rare qu'elle soit satisfaite de ses dessins. Mais aujourd'hui était un bon jour.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique de la poche de son uniforme, et commença à lancer le sort compliqué qui permettrait à son chef d'œuvre de s'animer. Pourquoi ne pas dessiner dans un carnet sorcier, lui diriez-vous. Tout simplement parce qu'elle préférait crayonner de manière mold… euh… traditionnelle, voilà le mot, le dessin sorcier ayant quelques inconvénients – comme un personnage qui bouge avant qu'il ne soit terminé, et parfois même s'enfuit de la page ! Après plusieurs tentatives elle réussit l'enchantement, et fut ravie d'entendre des battements venir de son illustration. Elle était parvenue à lui donner vie, et même s'il était en noir et blanc, il semblait en tout point réel. Comme s'il venait d'être arraché d'une poitrine !

« Beurk ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Milli ? »

« Un cœur dans une main. Si tu écoutes bien, tu pourras même l'entendre battre. »

« Et ces… gouttes qui… tombent… »

« Du sang, Pansy ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ce soit d'autre ? »

Exaspérée, l'artiste en herbe rangea délicatement son œuvre qui une fois hors de vue s'immobilisa de nouveau. Elle sortit un dessin inachevé, et poussa un peu plus son assiette pour pouvoir le poser sur la table. Avec ses traits simples et ses yeux immenses, le visage du jeune homme semblait pour certains difforme. Mais pour sa créatrice, il était tout à fait charmant – bien qu'elle préférait son modèle qui posait, sans le savoir, à une dizaine de mètres de là.

« Tu vois, même s'il est moche, je préfère les dessins de ce garçon que tu fais tout le temps. »

« Il n'est pas moche ! Je me suis beaucoup entrainée, et les proportions sont exactes ! C'est tout à fait norm… »

« Normal pour un maga chinois, je sais,» coupa Pansy Parkinson.

« Manga ! Pas maga ! Et c'est japonais ! C'est parce que tu n'en vois pas assez souvent que tu trouves ça bizarre. »

« Pas la peine de t'énerver, Millicent ! Et de toute façon, si ce style vient vraiment du « dessin traditionnel des sorciers japonais » comme tu dis – ce dont je doute, peu importe toutes les soi-disant preuves que tu me donnes, et je peux t'assurer que si c'est en fait moldu, tu n'es plus mon amie – toi non plus…

Ce ne sera pas une grande perte ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est l'amitié de toute façon, pensa Millicent Bulstrode.

« … tu n'as pas vu ces manga assez souvent pour savoir si c'est fait comme il faut ! »

« Je te rappelle qu'il y a deux ans, pendant l'été, je suis allée en France. Et là-bas, ils sont fans de manga. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert cet art. »

« Ils sont fous ces français ! »

« Et l'année dernière,» continua-t-elle comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue, « j'y suis retournée, et j'ai acheté des livres qui montrent comment dessiner des manga. Donc je suis sûre de ce que je fais. »

« Ils sont où ces livres ? » demanda Pansy en plissant les yeux.

« Chez mes parents,» mentit Millicent.

Bien entendu, les livres étaient cachés sous son matelas dans le dortoir. Pansy ne devait néanmoins pas les voir, car une Serpentard avec des objets moldus… La honte ! Elle n'aurait plus qu'à traîner avec des Gryffondors. Une chose inimaginable – pas que ça l'aurait gênée, elle adorerait passer du temps avec un certain Griffon de septième année – mais jamais les Rouge et Or ne l'accepterait dans leur groupe de toute manière.

« Tsss ! Je parie que tu ne les as même pas ! »

« Allons, allons, Mesdemoiselles ! Ne vous disputez pas ! » s'exclama Blaise Zabini qui était assis en face des deux jeunes femmes et à côté de Drago Malefoy. « Dis-moi, ma grande, vas-tu finir ton moelleux au chocolat ? » ajouta-t-il en lorgnant l'assiette de son interlocutrice.

« Non. Prends-le si tu veux,» dit Millicent d'un ton désintéressé, de nouveau concentrée sur son dessin.

Drago, qui jusqu'à maintenant était occupé à contempler ses ongles pour vérifier leur perfection, leva lentement la tête et la jaugea du regard. Puis il annonça de son habituelle voix trainante :

« J'ai remarqué que tu manges moins dernièrement. Et de manière plus équilibrée. J'ai même l'impression que la plupart de tes, mmh, rondeurs superflues ont été remplacés par du muscle. »

Elle le regarda, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Alors comme ça, il lui arrivait de penser à autre chose qu'à sa petite personne ? Et il comprenait même des choses que sa soi-disant amie Pansy n'aurait jamais réalisées !

« J'ai fait un régime cet été. Et j'ai fait beaucoup de sport aussi. Mais bon, maintenant je ressemble à une de ces femmes bodybuildé, c'est moche… »

Drago lui accorda un sourire, chose rarissime.

« Mieux vaut du muscle que du gras. Et est-ce du maquillage que je vois là ? » demanda-t-il en désignant ses cils.

Millicent acquiesça.

« Je suis content de voir que tu prends enfin soin de ta personne. Je ne supporte pas les gens qui ne font pas attention à leur apparence. Comme ces traitres de Weasley, par exemple ! »

Bon, il n'était finalement pas si observateur que ça. La fille des Weasley, qui était en sixième année, était extrêmement belle. Elle avait la plupart des garçons de l'école à ses pieds. Même certains Serpentards avaient avoué vouloir sortir avec elle – bien que la plupart ajoutaient « si elle n'était pas à Gryffondor ». Pansy, aussi imbue d'elle-même soit-elle, avait arrêté de se prétendre la plus belle fille de Poudlard depuis l'année dernière. Millicent savait qu'au vu de la concurrence, elle n'avait aucune chance. Alors elle se contentait de dessiner l'homme de sa vie, et de l'observer de loin. Car il était clair pour elle que Neville Londubat n'avait d'yeux que pour Ginny.

* * *

><p>A suivre<p>

**louisesnape**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

« Allez ! Allez ! Debout ! Le déjeuner est fini. On a Potions dans cinq minutes ! » s'exclama Blaise en attrapant une dernière brioche pour la route.

Millicent n'était déjà plus assise, rangeant soigneusement son dessin de Neville, fini à présent. Elle fit tomber son crayon à papier dans son sac, qu'elle balança ensuite sur son épaule. De l'autre côté de la salle, son prince charmant fit de même. Ou plutôt, tenta de faire la même chose, car sa sacoche retomba aussitôt sur le sol, avec un bruit de verre brisé. L'encrier n'avait pas dû survivre à la chute. Il était tellement maladroit que c'en était adorable. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter et de regarder indiscrètement dans sa direction.

Chez les Gryffondors, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan s'esclaffaient. Neville était accroupi et tenait des livres trempés d'encre. Hermione jeta un regard noir aux deux garçons qui riaient, et ils cessèrent aussitôt. Puis elle jeta quelques sorts, et les affaires du maladroit jeune homme furent de nouveau comme neuves.

« C'est vraiment mesquin de se moquer des gens comme ça ! Si vous recommencer, vous aurez affaire à moi,» avertit la Gryffondor.

« T'as qu'à aller dire à la Bête d'arrêter de rigoler aussi ! » rétorqua Seamus en désignant la table des Vert et Argent de la tête.

Millicent avait le regard vague, un petit sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Mais elle revint à la réalité quelques instants plus tard, avec la désagréable sensation d'être observée. Elle eut juste le temps de remarquer une Granger qui la suivait des yeux les sourcils froncés, quand Pansy tira un pan de sa robe pour l'obliger à la suivre.

Sur le chemin des cachots, la bonne humeur de la grande brune était retombée. En plus d'aller en Potions – elle avait vraiment du mal dans cette matière – Miss Je-sais-tout l'avait regardé avec une expression de surprise et de suspicion qu'elle n'avait pas du tout aimé. Qu'est-ce que cette Gryffondor pensait donc avoir compris ? Jamais Granger ne pourrait concevoir ne serait-ce un millième de son tourment. Ce genre de pensées ne l'aiderait pas à se sentir mieux. Millicent se força à songer à autre chose. Potions était un cours en commun avec les Griffons, elle serait donc aussi proche qu'elle pouvait l'être de son cher Neville. Elle pouvait peut-être le dessiner penché au-dessus de son chaudron, le visage déformé par la concentration. Enfin, elle ne devait pas oublier sa propre potion pour autant. Bien que la probabilité d'être punie fût infime, la possibilité d'une retenue avec Rogue ne l'enchantait guère.

La porte du cachot était ouverte et le professeur était déjà à l'intérieur, plus ténébreux qu'à l'habitude comme s'il s'était levé du mauvais pied. Millicent s'assit comme toujours au fond de la classe, pour être sûre de pouvoir observer son petit lion quand cela lui chantait. Elle sortit une feuille immaculée et son crayon, puis elle les colla sous la table avec un sort. Ainsi, elle pourra les attraper discrètement sans avoir à se pencher vers son sac.

Bientôt, les Gryffondors firent leur apparition, mais Neville n'était pas avec eux. Où pouvait-il bien être ? L'incident de la sacoche ne pouvait pas le retarder autant, si ? A moins qu'autre chose soit arrivé… Avant que la Serpentard ne puisse commencer à s'inquiéter vraiment, le Griffon fit son entrée. Cependant, la petite minute de retard n'avait pas plût au Maitre des Potions comme l'expliquait son regard plus noir que jamais.

« Vous êtes en retard, Monsieur Londubat. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor,» fit Rogue avec un rictus d'une intensité peu commune sur le visage.

Neville était paralysé sur le seuil, et tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Sa peur du ténébreux professeur ne s'était pas estompée avec les années. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un « Asseyez-vous ! » fut prononcé d'un ton menaçant que le jeune homme se tourna vers les tables pour trouver une place. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Millicent remarqua aussi – car la panique qu'affichait le Gryffondor montrait qu'il avait fait la même déduction – que la seule chaise de libre était celle à la gauche de la jeune femme.

Le cœur de la Serpentard fit un bond : elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui ! Il était vrai que l'idée du dessin tombait à l'eau, et qu'être à côté de Neville dans ce cours pouvait être assez dangereux, mais cela lui importait peu. Elle frissonna légèrement quand elle se dit que leurs coudes pourraient se frôler n'importe quand.

La potion de Blanchissage des Dents – étudiée en septième année de par son besoin de l'équilibre parfait entre les ingrédients, car si ce n'est pas le cas les dents deviennent translucides ou disparaissent totalement – était déjà bien avancée, et devait à ce stade être d'un joli cramoisi. Millicent, dont la concoction était d'un jaune orangé, savait qu'elle n'allait pas avoir une très bonne note parce qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas mis assez de d'ongles de patte arrière de rat, elle avait dû se tromper dans le calcul – le nombre d'ongles dépendait du volume d'eau et du grammage de racine d'edelweiss, en prenant compte du nombre de poils de koala. Mais son échec n'était rien comparé à celui de son voisin de gauche : sa potion était d'un vert profond, et la vapeur qui s'échappait des grosses bulles qui éclataient à la surface s'accumulait tel un grand nuage rose collé au plafond. Assise un peu plus loin, Pansy jetait des coups d'œil inquiet dans sa direction, peur de l'effet que la mixture pourrait avoir sur ses cheveux si le chaudron ne tenait pas le coup.

Millicent était en train d'ajouter les sept gouttes de jus de carotte, un ingrédient important. Cinq. Six. Mais la septième se transforma en un flacon entier qui tomba dans la marmite. Vous vous demandez sûrement si la jeune femme était très maladroite elle aussi. Non, rien de tout cela. Car voyez-vous, tout dépend des circonstances. Dans le cas présent, l'explosion du chaudron de Neville – donc un grand bruit auquel on ne s'attend pas – et la potion qui éclabousse – ici une mixture gélatineuse vert pomme étonnamment froide – peut créer le choc nécessaire qui force la main à lâcher ce qu'elle tient. Si ce n'est que ça, direz-vous, ç'aurait pu être bien pire. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Ainsi va le monde ! Le chaudron de la Serpentard émit un sifflement de plus en plus strident, et la potion vira bleu marine. Le professeur Rogue, qui accourait déjà suite à la détonation précédente, n'eut pas le temps de lancer le moindre sort avant que le chaudron de Millicent explose aussi, l'éclaboussant de plus belle.

« Neville Londubat ! Millicent Bulstrode ! Ce soir, vingt heures, dans mon bureau ! » ragea le Maitre de Potions. « Vous pouvez sortir ! »

La brune attrapa rapidement ses affaires, et se dirigea prestement vers la porte. Elle devait aller à l'infirmerie de toute urgence, car visiblement la combinaison des deux écœurants mélanges avait un effet des plus déplaisants. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté du fameux trio gryffondorien, elle entendit Ron Weasley murmurer :

« Elle a des… cheveux qui lui poussent sur le visage et les mains ! Hahaha maintenant elle ressemble encore plus à une Bête ! »

Harry Potter pouffa lui aussi de rire. Millicent tourna lentement la tête dans leur direction, les yeux plissés pour simuler une grande colère. Et comme prévu, ils eurent un mouvement de recul, accompagné par une déglutition de la part du roux. Satisfaite, la Serpentard leur tira puérilement la langue, puis sortit de la salle. Elle sentit dans son dos les expressions de stupeur de ces stupides Gryffondors, ce qui la fit sourire. Ils l'avaient bien mérité !

* * *

><p>A suivre<p>

**louisesnape**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AVIS : Vends Potion de Blanchissage de Dents (flacon de 25 mL) contre des reviews ! Pour en savoir plus, contactez-moi par hibou à l'adresse suivante : Louise Snape, Quelque part entre la frontière nord et sud de la France, dans une maison paumée à côté d'une forêt avec des arbres et une vallée avec une rivière.

PS : Les reviews augmentent mon inspiration et accélèrent donc l'avancement de ce récit (il s'agit là d'un miracle inexplicable par l'homme à ce stade de l'avancement technologique et médical, mais bien que je ne puisse pas prouver l'existence de ce phénomène, il existe vraiment). La donation de reviews est donc recommandée XD


	3. Chapitre 3

**Note de l'auteur:**

*S'incline très bas* Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard, et je m'excuse donc auprès des rares personnes qui me suivent.

J'ai légèrement coupé le chapitre car j'ai promis à quelqu'un de l'envoyer ce weekend - mais comme ça je sais comment commencer le chapitre 4 ^^ (comment ça je ne sais pas encore ce que le prochain chapitre contiendra ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça viendra ! Un jour... Sûrement... N'est-ce pas ? ^^').

N'ayant rien d'autre à ajouter, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je vous retrouve en bas de la page ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Elle s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain, ses yeux plantés dans ceux noisette de son reflet. Qui étaient d'ailleurs de la même couleur que ceux de son cher et tendre. Ce devait être la seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun.

Après les cours, Millicent était allée manger rapidement – et avait vite terminé vu la quantité qu'elle ingurgitait avec peine – pour pouvoir retourner au dortoir. Elle devait se préparer. La retenue était pour elle comme le seul et unique tête à tête qu'elle aurait jamais avec Neville, bien que récurer des chaudrons et Rogue pour les chaperonner n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus romantique. Malgré le fait qu'elle aurait voulu prendre ça comme une sorte de rendez-vous, elle avait rapidement déchanté. Premièrement, si elle ne venait pas en uniforme, le Maitre des Potions risquait de la retenir encore plus longtemps comme punition. Et deuxièmement, son placard essayait lui aussi de la dissuader de mettre autre chose. Parce qu'à part les chemises blanches et jupes vertes, sa garde-robe ne contenait que des vêtements débordants de dentelle, mousseline, et autres froufrous de couleurs claires telles que rose ou bleu pâle, ou pêche. Oui, elle aimait ce genre de vêtements, et alors ? Ça ne la gênait pas vraiment de montrer son goût vestimentaire aux autres. Le problème était plutôt que ces habits mettaient, malheureusement, ses muscles proéminents en valeur. Alors qu'elle aurait bien aimé les cacher, justement. Ce n'était qu'en rêve qu'elle pourrait se sentir belle en Sweet Lolita – la mode japonaise qu'elle avait découverte dans un des manga qu'elle avait lu, et après une recherche extensive sur le sujet avait acheté tout ce qui pouvait la faire penser à cette mode.

Mais bien que sa raison lui criait de ne pas enfiler autre chose que son uniforme – elle devait en changer car la potion en avait taché irrémédiablement une partie – ses mains finirent par se poser sur un haut blanc aux manches larges pour cacher au minimum ses biceps, et une jupe lilas qui lui arrivait aux genoux, avec dessous des jupons en dentelles pâles. Elle ajouta aussi des chaussettes longues blanches avec des motifs de fraises roses en haut des mollets. Elle mit ensuite sa robe de sorcier noire par-dessus et la ferma au mieux, pour que personne ne puisse voir qu'elle ne portait pas son uniforme scolaire. Ainsi, elle pouvait mettre ce qu'elle voulait sans que cela ne lui porte préjudice. Bien sûr, elle ne ferait pas une chose pareille pendant les heures de cours, ce serait prendre un risque inconsidéré.

A présent devant son miroir, Millicent hésitait. Allait-elle ou pas prendre le risque de mettre un peu de fard sur ses paupières ? Mettre un nœud dans ses cheveux était impossible, mais était-ce le cas pour un peu de maquillage ? Finalement elle enduit légèrement ses paupières avec la fine poudre, et ajouta même une touche de gloss sur ses lèvres. Dans la lumière réduite des cachots, personne n'y verrait rien – pourquoi s'embêter à en mettre alors, vous direz-vous. Elle avait juste besoin de l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose pour attirer l'attention de son prince.

A vingt heures moins cinq, Millicent se tenait devant la porte du bureau du professeur Rogue. Il était impératif d'arriver à l'heure demandée si on ne voulait pas risquer des retenues supplémentaires, surtout si le Maitre des Potions était d'une humeur massacrante comme dans le cas présent. Appuyée contre le mur, elle scrutait les escaliers. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il s'attirerait les foudres du professeur.

Des pas précipités descendaient les marches. Il arrivait ! La jeune femme s'arrangea les cheveux une dernière fois, et retint son souffle. Un pied. Deux. Un genou. Et un Neville entier étalé par terre. D'autres auraient peut-être rit de sa maladresse, mais pas Millicent. Elle se précipita vers lui.

« Ça va ? »

Le Gryffondor releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire cette tête d'ahuri tout de même ! S'attendait-il à ce qu'elle se plie en deux de rire ? C'est sûrement ce que d'autres Serpentards auraient fait. Peut-être même ce qu'elle aurait fait il y a quelques années. Mais en ce moment, son côté Poufsouffle remontait alors… Londubat avait de la chance, héhé !

Neville se relevait déjà. Zut ! Elle aurait dû lui tendre la main ! S'il l'avait prise, elle l'aurait touché ! Un contact physique, un vrai ! Peau contre peau ! Hum… Elle devait vraiment se calmer. Elle était une Serpentard tout de même. Tous les Bulstrode l'avaient été. Mais bon, elle était aussi à moitié Andrews – la famille de sa mère, une grande lignée de Poufsouffles. Et depuis la mort de son père à la fin de sa quatrième année – Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Mais-Qui-Est-Mort (-En-S'Etouffant-Avec-Une-Patate (NdA : Délire de l'auteure n'y faites pas attention XD)) n'avait pas apprécié la présence de traitres dans ses rangs, et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas tuer tous ses acolytes, il avait choisi le père de Millicent et quelques autres pour servir d'exemple – sa mère, de nouveau libre, montra enfin son véritable caractère poufsoufflien, et Millicent remarqua qu'elle-même ne connaissait pas sa propre personnalité. La personne qu'elle avait toujours pensé être avait été forgée par son père : maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la Bulstrode que tout le monde connaissait. Son reflet dans le miroir lui était étranger. Elle réagissait de manière inattendue à des situations tout à fait banales, elle était incapable de prédire ses propres réactions. A présent, plusieurs années plus tard, elle savait qui elle était. C'est-à-dire presque aussi Poufsouffle que Serpentard. Une chose que son côté Serpent ne pouvait pas accepter. Elle se sentait donc plutôt… contradictoire.

Neville jeta un œil à sa montre dont le verre était cassé, et se précipita vers la porte du bureau. Ah oui ! La retenue ! Elle avait failli oublier. Elle suivit donc son prince charmant. Ce dernier se tenait sur le seuil, la main levée pour frapper. Il souffla un bon coup, tapa trois fois et après en avoir eu l'autorisation, tourna la poignée. A l'intérieur, le professeur Rogue balançait – car oui, il jetait sans ménagement – des flacons, boîtes, gants, ciseaux dans son sac. Sans prendre la peine de se retourner, il leur informa qu'il devait se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite pour récupérer des ingrédients, et que cela servirait de retenue à Potter. Pendant ce temps, Neville et Millicent devaient ranger et nettoyer son bureau. Puis Rogue sortit à grands pas, faisant tournoyer sa cape.

Nettoyer le bureau ? Mais c'était n'importe quoi ! Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle retenue. Et sans surveillance, en plus ! Le Maitre des Potions ne devait pas se sentir très bien. Ça lui donnait une idée. Puisque le professeur avait fait une aussi grossière erreur, elle allait en profiter !

Neville avait commencé à ramasser quelques livres qui trainaient par terre – la pièce était vraiment dans un état lamentable, on aurait dit qu'un ouragan était passé par là – et Millicent ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Le Gryffondor se tourna vers elle pour voir ce qui la rendait aussi joyeuse, le rire ne lui semblant pas moqueur, et rougit quand il remarqua qu'il en était la cause. De peur qu'il croie qu'elle se moque de lui, elle s'empressa de s'expliquer.

« A part ''ranger et nettoyer le bureau'', Rogue ne nous a pas donné d'instructions. Rien ne nous interdit d'utiliser la magie. On pourrait avoir fini en dix minutes, » sourit-elle.

Que ce soit à cause de son air agréable, ou à cause d'une preuve d'intelligence supérieure – comme tout bon Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? – Neville avait à présent la mâchoire décrochée et les yeux sortis de leurs orbites. Comme si ce qui venait de se passer était la chose la plus aberrante qui soit ! Elle supposa que pour les Rouge et Or, il était impossible que la Bête réagisse ainsi. Cette pensée la peina un peu, mais elle passa outre en disant sur un ton malicieux :

« Et on pourrait en profiter pour fouiller dans les affaires de Rogue ! »

A cette réplique, Neville s'éveilla immédiatement de sa stupeur. Et, pour la première fois, adressa directement la parole à la Serpentard.

« O… on… on ne peut pas faire ça ! Si R… R… Ro… si le professeur s'en rend compte… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, on effacera toutes les traces de notre passage ! Je connais les sorts nécessaires. »

« Mais… »

« Mais rien du tout ! » s'énerva Millicent. « T'es pas une mauviette ! T'es un courageux Gryffondor, Neville ! »

Ses joues rosirent un peu lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait utilisé le prénom du jeune homme. Cependant, ce dernier ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, plutôt préoccupé par la force de la voix de la Serpentard, et gardait à présent les yeux baissés. Elle se sentit un peu coupable : elle l'obligeait plus ou moins à commettre un méfait pour qu'elle satisfasse sa curiosité. Mais tant pis, ça lui ferait du bien de sortir de son état de « je suis un pauvre petit sorcier orphelin(1) et maladroit qui a du mal à manier sa baguette » pour une fois !

Millicent se dirigea vers le bureau – le meuble cette fois – et se plaça derrière. A part une plume abimée, un encrier, un parchemin froissé et un livre, la surface était vide. La jeune femme attrapa la boule de papier, et la déplia délicatement. Le texte avait été barré, et l'écriture en pattes de mouche était donc devenue totalement illisible. Par contre, la disposition des phrases la fit étrangement penser à un poème. Haha ! Un poème ? Rogue ? Impossible ! Elle balaya la pensée d'un revers de main, et s'intéressa au livre. « Les Somnifères à travers les âges », un bouquin de potion, comme tous les autres. Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, elle l'ouvrit quand même. A l'intérieur, le titre était autre. « Romances Sorcières ». Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Elle feuilleta rapidement le contenu. Au lieu des informations assommantes que la couverture prônait, des histoires d'amour à l'eau de rose s'étalaient les unes après les autres dans les même petites lettres que sur le parchemin froissé. Severus Rogue, Maitres des Potions, professeur le plus redouté de Poudlard avec son attitude « plus Serpentard tu meurs » écrivait des romances ? C'était une blague ! Millicent ferma le livre et le rouvrit. Toujours pareil. Et puisque Rogue n'était pas masochiste – il faisait plutôt dans le sadisme, non ? – au point d'écrire cent cinquante pages juste pour voir la tête qu'ils tireraient, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Elle lut quelques passages.

« Haha ! C'est trop lol ! »

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé à haute voix que lorsque Neville se retourna, et lui demanda en fronçant les sourcils :

« Lol ? »

« Ah… Euh… Rien ! Rien du tout ! Oublie ! » s'empressa de dire Millicent.

Ah la bourde ! Personne ne savait que pendant ses dernières vacances en France, en plus de regarder des animes sur un « ordinateur » elle avait découvert le « chat » – tchat hein, pas un chat ! – sur « internet », et avait ainsi appris le vocabulaire qui va avec. L'homme du cybercafé avait eu un mal fou à tout lui expliquer en anglais.

La Serpentard se retourna précipitamment, en espérant que son compagnon s'occupe d'autre chose. Ce qu'il fit. Et le résultat fut qu'elle se tourna de nouveau lorsque tout le contenu d'une bibliothèque atterrit sur le sol avec fracas. Un mauvais maniement de baguette sans aucun doute. Mais alors que Neville ramassait les livres à la main – il avait sûrement peur de réitérer son erreur – Millicent remarqua un détail étrange. Elle poussa les ouvrages d'un geste, et s'approcha du meuble. Un bouquin, un seul, était resté à sa place. Son titre : « Les Somnifères à travers les âges ». Etait-ce le vrai cette fois, ou encore une supercherie ? Elle l'empoigna et tira pour le retirer de l'étagère. Au lieu de cela, le livre pivota comme dans les films moldus, et un passage secret s'ouvrit.

De l'autre côté de la porte-mur-bibliothèque se trouvait une grande pièce bien éclairée. Millicent entra, s'arrêta sur le seuil et attira Neville à l'intérieur.

Un sol de marbre blanc, des murs crème, et une grande baie vitrée donnant sur le parc de Poudlard – une fausse fenêtre bien entendu, nous étions tout de même aux cachots – rendait ce… salon très lumineux. Un divan au velours d'un vert profond et une table basse en verre trônaient au centre, en face de la cheminée. Deux grandes bibliothèques en sapin encadraient une porte. Et sur ces étagères, des livres à l'infini.

La jeune femme brune était sur le point de s'y précipiter, mais un bruit sourd l'en empêcha. Le passage s'était refermé derrière eux. Et la robe de sorcier de Millicent s'était malencontreusement coincée (NdA : N'est-ce-pas ? ^^) entre la porte et son cadre. Elle avait beau tirer sur le tissu ou pousser ce qui ressemblait à présent à un banal mur, rien n'y fit. Sa curiosité l'emportant, elle enleva ce dernier morceau d'uniforme et partit à la rencontre du mystère des titres identiques. Il y avait des ouvrages tout petits, d'autres très larges, de toutes les couleurs imaginables. Et tout se nommaient « Les Somnifères à travers les âges » dans des polices de caractères différents. Pas très discret ! Mais dans un sens, si personne ne vient dans l'appartement, et si seulement quelques exemplaires son emmenée dans le bureau, ça ne se ferait pas remarquer. Millicent était sur le point d'ouvrir le livre qu'elle avait à la main, orné d'une couverture bleu marine et d'élégantes lettres dorées, lorsqu'elle sentit le regard de Neville peser lourd dans son dos. Elle regarda dans sa direction. Ses yeux posaient manifestement une question. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur l'objet de l'attention du jeune homme, et tomba sur sa jupe lilas agrémenté de dentelles.

« Quoi ? Ça te pose un problème ? Je porte ce que je veux, d'abord ! » se défendit-elle devant cette attention qu'elle ressentit comme désapprobatrice.

« Hein ? Ah… Euh… Non… Je… J'ai rien dit, moi, » finit-il de manière presque inaudible, la tête baissée et les joues rougies.

Pour changer de sujet, elle lui tendit le livre bleu et lui fit signe de lire. Neville l'ouvrit quelque part au milieu, et parcouru la page. Bien qu'il sembla quelques peu surpris du contenu, Millicent savait qu'il n'avait pas encore compris. Elle désigna donc la couverture, et lui demanda ce qu'il y avait écrit. Après qu'il eut cité le texte, elle ouvrit à la page de titre. Elle vit ses lèvres former un « o » mais il n'eut pas la réaction qu'elle attendait.

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? « Oh, ils se sont trompé de couverture » ? Qui ça ils ? Ce ne sont ni les éditeurs ni l'imprimerie magique qui se sont « trompés ». Ça a été fait exprès. Regarde la bibliothèque. Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

« Euh… Ce sont tous les mêmes livres ? » tenta le Gryffondor.

« Ais un peu de bon sens, par Salazar ! C'est comme pour l'exemplaire de Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare que tu as entre les mains ! Tous ces livres sont camouflés pour qu'on ne sache pas ce qu'il y a vraiment dedans. Si tout le monde savait que Rogue lit du… Euh… » Millicent attrapa un autre bouquin, « du Barbara Cartland par exemple… Bon, je connais pas alors je sais pas si ça lui poserais vraiment un problème… Mais peu importe, certains de ces livres sont des romans à l'eau de rose, et ça ne colle pas du tout au plus redoutable professeur de Poudlard, si ? Sûrement qu'il n'est pas aussi froid qu'il voudrait nous faire croire ! Enfin, ce n'est qu'une théorie bien sûr… Ah, mais surtout n'en parle à personne, hein ! On aura de sacrés problèmes si ça se savait ! »

La Serpentard remit les deux livres à leur place, et retourna vers le passage qui avait disparu. Elle tenta quelques sorts pour l'ouvrir, tâta toute la surface du mur pour cherche un mécanisme comme celui de l'autre côté, et finit par conclure qu'il faudrait un mot de passe pour passer, et qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de le trouver. Elle essaya ensuite de retirer sa robe de sorcier à l'aide de maints sorts, mais rien n'y fit. Elle choisit donc de le déchirer pour que seul un petit morceau reste coincé, et lança un sort de feu qui consume entièrement l'objet désigné – ici le bout de tissu noir – et cependant ne brûle pas le reste, pour que le mur ne s'abîme pas, et qu'il n'y ait aucune trace de leur passage. Après ça, ils partirent à la recherche d'une autre sortie.

(1) Millicent pense que Neville est orphelin car c'est la version officielle de son histoire. A Poudlard, seul Neville, Harry, ses amis et Dumbledore (et les lecteurs) sont sensés savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé.

* * *

><p>A suivre<p>

**louisesnape**

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

C'est fou comme il y a de plus en plus de choses qui partent en vrille dans ma fic ! Je vous assure, je ne contrôle pas du tout ma fic (comment ça, ça ne vous rassure pas le moins du monde ?), elle va un peu où elle veut, et parfois un peu trop loin de moi pour que j'entende ce qu'elle me chuchote... mais vous savez, il y a un remède ! Oui, vraiment ! Il s'agit d'un appât pour attirer la fic vers moi : les reviews ! Malheureusement, ça coute très cher, alors je me demandais si vous pouviez faire une petite donation... *sourire charmeur*


	4. Chapitre 4

Oyez, oyez ! Peuple de ! Louise Snape vient de publier le Chapitre 4, et vous demande de ne pas lui en vouloir pour le retard, ni la taille un petit peu beaucoup trop courte du chapitre ! Et Louise Snape vous propose de la retrouver en bas de la page pour une review, et sans tomates pourries en prime car je cite "les tomates, de un ça tache les vêtements, de deux je serais obligée de me laver les cheveux de nouveau et j'aime pas ça, et de trois les tomates pourries ça pue. Oh, et j'oubliais, mon ordi ne survivra pas à cet assaut de légumes. Ouais, bon, la tomate est un fruit mangé en légume. Ne me dites pas que vous ne saviez pas !". Oyez, Oyez !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

L'heure tournait. Millicent ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait entre les deux bibliothèques d'un mouvement de poignet, et arriva dans les ténèbres les plus obscures. Enfin, peut-être pas si obscure que ça si ce qu'elle voyait scintiller étaient des étoiles, sûrement dans une autre fausse fenêtre. Elle lança un lumos peu convaincant – qui sait ce qui se trouvait dans cette pièce – et les lumières révélèrent une chambre à coucher chaleureuse, avec un grand lit à baldaquin – et la Serpentard se demanda à quoi pouvait bien servir un lit aussi grand si on était seul… Car Rogue était forcément seul, non ? – et il y avait même un magnifique tableau avec pour sujet la clairière d'une forêt enchantée, et sur une table de chevet une plante verte qui ressemblait à une vulgaire fougère. Millicent s'était toujours dit que les appartements du professeur seraient stériles de toute décoration. Mais elle n'avait pas pensé non plus que le blanc serait une couleur dominante, ni que les étagères seraient remplies de livres qui parlent d'autre chose que de potions. Une porte se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce et la jeune femme se dirigea vers elle avec peu d'espoir. Avant qu'elle puisse confirmer ses doutes, Neville avait remarqué la fougère, qui visiblement n'en était pas une.

« Oh ! Une Paxomnia ! » s'exclama le jeune homme, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

« Ouais, si tu le dis. »

« C'est extrêmement rare ! Même le professeur Chourave n'a pas pu nous en montrer une l'année dernière, on a dû se contenter d'images ! Si elle savait que Rogue en a une ! »

« Elle serait verte ! » pouffa Millicent.

« Je me demande, » continua Neville, sourd à tout commentaire, « si je peux récolter quelques graines… La Paxomnia semble être en phase de reproduction. Une ou deux graines… Même si aucune plante ne risque d'en sortir… »

« Si tu es sûr que ça ne se verra pas, tu peux. »

« Une Paxomnia ! Plus de cauchemars ! Des nuits reposantes assurées ! C'est bien plus efficace qu'une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves ! Quelle chance il a, Rogue ! »

Millicent le laissa s'extasier devant la plante, et ouvrit la porte. Comme elle s'y attendait, une salle de bain immaculée dont les tons variaient de blanc à bleu marine en passant par turquoise pâle se profilait devant elle. Et comme le lit, le bain était étonnamment grand, environ trois mètres sur trois, comme une petite piscine. Franchement, à quoi cela servait-il de faire dans l'extravagance ? Elle sortit, referma la porte, et marcha en direction du salon. Il fallait absolument trouver un moyen pour retourner au bureau et le nettoyer. C'était leur priorité. Elle arracha le Gryffondor à sa contemplation, éteignit la lumière et referma le passage.

Une dernière porte, d'un bois sombre, était placée à droite de la cheminée. Un alohomora suffit à la déverrouiller. Une autre salle plongée dans les ténèbres leur fut révélée. Un sort plus tard, un laboratoire de potion apparut devant eux. La pièce était assez spacieuse, mais l'absence de fenêtre ne la rendait pas très accueillante. Les murs étaient en pierre naturelle, et des étagères débordantes de flacons et d'ingrédients les recouvraient. Il n'y avait pas d'autres issues. Pourtant, le laboratoire de Rogue donnait sur un couloir près de la salle de cours. Y avait-il un passage secret ? Elle n'était jamais allée dans le labo…

Neville semblait avoir eu le même résonnement, car il finit par dire :

« A quoi ça sert d'avoir deux laboratoires ? »

« Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas le même ? »

« Oui. J'ai dû récurer le sol de l'autre assez souvent, et c'est du carrelage. Ici, il y a un parquet. »

Ils sortirent de nouveau de la salle. S'il n'y avait pas de deuxième sortie ils étaient fichus ! Ils seraient bons pour des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année, ou peut-être même un avada ! Millicent observa encore une fois ce qui l'entourait. Le parc devenait de plus en plus sombre de l'autre côté de la fausse porte-fenêtre. Attendez une seconde ! Une porte-fenêtre ? La Serpentard fronça les sourcils. Il y avait bien une poignée. Elle l'actionna et tira. Le passage céda facilement, et ils arrivèrent dans un couloir du château. Enfin ! La porte se referma, laissant un grand miroir se remettre en place.

Neville était totalement immobile et regardait son reflet. La Serpentard lui prit le poignet et le tira en direction du bureau qu'ils devaient absolument ranger avant le retour de Rogue. Dès leur arrivée, Millicent lança quelques sorts que sa mère lui avait appris dernièrement – il ne faut pas toujours compter sur les elfes de maisons, elle lui avait dit – et les bouquins se dirigèrent petit à petit vers les étagères par ordre alphabétique, puis elle fit quelques erreurs exprès pour qu'on ne pense pas que la magie ait été utilisée. Peut-être n'était-ce pas le meilleur moyen de ranger des livres de potions, que l'on retrouverait mieux par thème, mais il faudrait le faire à la main… Pas le temps. Il y avait un seau dans un coin, le professeur s'attendait peut-être à ce qu'ils passent la serpillère. A l'aide de sa baguette, elle fit couler un peu d'eau dedans. Elle jeta un léger sort de brume pour que les gouttelettes humidifient le sol, et ainsi parfaire l'illusion. Elle arrangea le bureau – le meuble – en jetant le parchemin froissé dans la corbeille à papier et aligna la plume et l'encrier. Depuis le début, Neville la regardait avec ce qui semblait être un mélange de curiosité et d'admiration.

Millicent eut juste le temps de cacher sa baguette magique dans une des poches de sa robe, et mieux fermer cette dernière avant que le Maître des Potions n'entre. Harry Potter le suivait, et de la boue maculait l'avant de ses chaussures et son pantalon.

« Mr Potter, vous pouvez poser le sac et partir à l'infirmerie. »

Et le Gryffondor sortit en se tenant le bras. Neville le regarda partir avec une inquiétude non dissimulée. Puisqu'il n'oserait jamais demander ce qui était arrivé, la jeune femme se dévoua pour le faire.

« Monsieur ? Qu'est-ce que Potter s'est fait ? »

« Il a trébuché et a failli écraser un Locus Humidicus, l'imbécile ! Il devrait échanger ses lunettes avec celles de Trelawney, ça lui permettra peut-être de voir où il marche, » répondit le professeur tout en inspectant l'état du bureau.

Marcher dans la Forêt, sous l'ombre épaisse des arbres alors que tombe le crépuscule, et que certaines plantes traitresses relèvent leurs racines pour vous faire tomber… Ce n'est pas en changeant de lunettes que tout s'arrange. Millicent n'était allée dans la Forêt qu'une seule fois, mais les récits d'excursions passionnantes ne manquaient pas. Elle ne doutait donc pas qu'un buisson maléfique pouvait vous attraper la cheville…

« Où est le livre qui était sur mon bureau ? »

« Euh… Sûrement sur les étagères, Monsieur. »

« Où ? » répéta-t-il, sa voix doublant de volume.

Pourquoi devait-elle absolument lui montrer ? Un accio aurait suffi ! Mais peut-être aurait-il fallu utiliser le vrai nom pour cela… Elle cacha son début de malaise en se retournant et reprit un visage neutre. Elle demanda ensuite le nom du livre d'un ton innocent – elle n'était pas sensée connaitre le titre par cœur – et partit à la recherche de la section « L ».

« Hum… Ah, le voilà ! « Les Somnifères à travers les âges ». D'ailleurs vous l'avez en double, Monsieur. »

Elle ignora la petite lueur de panique qui venait d'apparaitre dans les yeux de Rogue, et eut la bonté de ne pas tendre la main vers le livre qui déclenchait le mécanisme, puis donna « Romances Sorcières » à son professeur. Elle rejoignit ensuite Neville en attendant l'autorisation de départ.

« Miss Bulstrode, qu'est-il arrivé à votre robe ? »

Ce fut au tour de Millicent de paniquer un peu. Elle jeta un œil en direction de son prince, et déglutit silencieusement. Il lui pardonnerait, n'est-ce pas ?

« Ah… Euh… Londubat a marché dessus, Monsieur, et elle s'est déchirée. »

Heureusement, le regard d'affolement de Neville pouvait être interprété comme de la peur pour des représailles. Rogue finit de faire le tour de la pièce, et le résultat étant dans les limites de l'acceptable, il se débarrassa de ses élèves en les laissant partir.

En sortant, Neville et Millicent se séparèrent et allèrent dans des directions totalement opposées sans un mot, au grand regret de la Serpentard. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est qu'au bout du couloir, le Gryffondor se retourna un court instant.

* * *

><p>A suivre<p>

**louisesnape**

* * *

><p>*Grand sourire pas du tout, mais alors là pas du tout menaçant* Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça sans laisser une petite preuve de votre passage, n'est-ce pas ? Car comment prouver que vous m'avez lue à mes débuts lorsque je n'écrivais que des fanfictions, au moment où vous vous proclamerez "plus grand fan incontesté de la graaaaaande écrivaine Louise Snape" ! Vous voyez, vous avez tout à gagner en laissant une review ! Vous aurez peut-être mon livre gratuit le jour où, enfin, j'en finirais un, et où il sera publié !<p>

POV Louise Snape : Ah la la, tout ce qu'il faut pas promettre pour être rémunéré de nos jours ! XD


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour cher lecteur ! Cela fait bien longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu ^^ (et tu dis ça d'une voix tellement joyeuse et innocente alors que tu nous as oubliés pendant près d'un an ? Bin oui, j'avais une année de master à faire moi ! C'est toute l'excuse qu'il me faut :p)

Voici (enfin) le chapitre 5 du fameux Conte de Neville et la Bête ^^ Alors bonne lecture ! (et ne trucidez pas l'auteure à la fin sinon vous n'aurez jamais la suite, ni la fin :p)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

En cette fin de Septembre, les journées étaient exceptionnellement chaudes et ensoleillées, comme si l'automne voulait rattraper l'été trop pluvieux. (NdA : cela vous rappellera peut-être l'été 2011… Bin c'est parce que j'écrivais ces lignes en juillet de l'année dernière, mouhahaha ! Ahum, oui je vous ai presque fait poireauter un an…) Un groupe de Gryffondors de septième année – et une sixième année qui s'était incrustée – se prélassait à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur, arbre qui procurait plus d'intimité. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Londubat, Parvati Patil, Lavande Brown et Ginevra Weasley étaient assis en cercle. Au centre, une baguette tournait, suspendue en l'air. Quand elle s'arrêta, un rayon lumineux frappa sa « victime », Ginny.

« Alors, action ou vérité ? »

La jeune femme rousse regarda l'air comme pour réfléchir, un geste qui semblait exaspérer Hermione. C'était au moins la troisième fois la jeune Weasley le faisait, mais Harry, Dean et Seamus semblaient toujours s'extasier autant. Neville avait beau essayer de comprendre, leur comportement restait pour lui un mystère. Qu'y avait-il de si spécial ? D'accord, elle était jolie. Très jolie même. Mais quand on lui parlait vraiment, elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Et ses excès de rage étaient vraiment effrayants. Et comme ses principaux loisirs étaient flirter et lire Sorcière-Hebdo, la rousse était, du point de vue de Neville, assez superficielle. De plus, même s'il avait été intéressé par Ginny, celle-ci ne l'aurait jamais regardé. Et ses amis qui essayaient de le caser avec Loufoca ! Merci bien ! Pour sûr elle n'était pas ordinaire, elle ne se préoccuperait néanmoins pas de sa relation avec un garçon.

« Allez, vérité pour une fois. »

« Bon, eh bien… Si tu n'avais pas d'autre choix, tu sortirais avec qui ici présent ? » demanda Lavande.

Ginny dévisagea les garçons, et surtout Dean et Harry. Elle finit par secouer la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux vraiment pas choisir. »

Et voilà ! Elle s'en sortait encore avec une excuse bidon. Neville soupira. Si c'était lui, ils n'auraient pas accepté une réponse pareille. La rousse fit tourner la baguette d'un gracieux geste de la main, et le rayon de lumière finit par frapper… Neville. Encore. Il soupçonnerait presque la baguette de le faire exprès.

« Action ou vérité ? » lança joyeusement Ginny.

« Vérité. »

« Tu peux pas le faire plus de trois fois à la suite, alors ce sera action ! »

« Pourquoi tu poses la question alors, » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. (NdA : c'est une expression, hein ! N'allez pas vous imaginer qu'il a vraiment des poils au menton XD)

La Gryffondor posa négligemment un doigt sur ses lèvres d'un air songeur, attirant les regards des mâles du groupe. Seul Ron leva les yeux au ciel simultanément avec Hermione. Neville attendait, figé, que tombe le verdict. Lorsqu'un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de son bourreau, le jeune homme châtain se demanda pour la énième fois pourquoi il avait accepté de jouer.

« Puisque la dernière fois, pendant ta retenue, tu t'es tellement bien entendu avec Bulstrode – non, ne me contredis pas, tu as dit toi-même qu'elle n'était pas aussi méchante qu'elle en a l'air, ni aussi idiote – ton gage sera tout simplement d'aller lui parler, à la Bête ! Pour toi ça ne devrait pas être si horrible. »

Pendant que les autres riaient sous cape, Neville se disait qu'il ne savait même pas où était la Serpentard. Et lui avoir adressé la parole une fois ne la rendait pas moins intimidante !

En honneur à cette belle journée, les Serpents avaient daignés sortir de leurs cachots bien sombres et humides pour aller chauffer au soleil. Millicent s'était éloignée des autres septièmes années, car ils avaient décidés de jouer à « Action ou Vérité », et la jeune femme avait réussi à se dégager de la poigne de Pansy pendant un moment d'inattention de cette dernière. Maintenant elle dessinait à l'ombre d'un petit arbuste, sa robe de sorcier pliée à côté d'elle. Un peu plus loin, elle pouvait apercevoir son cher et tendre Neville sous les branches du grand saule pleureur au centre du parc. Des Gryffondors entraient et sortaient périodiquement de sous ses ramures – étonnamment pour parfois se diriger vers le groupe de Serpentards – et Millicent supposa qu'eux aussi devaient jouer à ce jeu idiot qui les obligeaient à raconter des choses qu'ils aimeraient garder secret, et faire des choses qui ne les enchante pas le moins du monde.

Le crayon dansait sur le papier et les branches qui balayaient le gazon apparaissaient sur le dessin. De temps en temps, sous l'intense regard de Millicent, les feuilles du saule s'écartaient et révélaient des silhouettes – dont ce cher Neville – comme si une brise, inexistante ailleurs, soufflait autour de l'arbre, et la baguette magique posée au sol à côté de la jeune femme n'y était pas étrangère. Tellement concentrée sur l'arbre et son homologue en graphite, elle ne remarqua pas les brins d'herbe qui bruissaient dans son dos sous les pas de quelqu'un. Même l'ombre qui s'étendit à sa gauche passa inaperçue. Ce fut le souffle chaud qu'elle sentit près de son oreille qui la fit sursauter et tourner la tête. La seule chose qu'elle put distinguer fut un grand œil noisette.

« Il est beau ton dessin. Tu dessines bien, » fit la voix de Neville.

Le Gryffondor s'assit parterre en essayant d'agir de manière décontractée, malgré ses mains qui tremblaient et ses coups d'œil vers le saule – chose que Millicent ne manqua pas de remarquer. La soudaine chaleur qui avait envahi sa poitrine se calma un peu. Il n'était pas venu de son propre gré.

« Quelle idée de participer ! » lança-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte.

« Hein ? »

« Et pire, accepter de faire une action ! »

Neville la dévisagea, les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte par la surprise. Millicent pouffa.

« C'est tellement évident, » expliqua-t-elle entre deux rires. « Ma maison y joue aussi, juste là. C'est très populaire cette année on dirait. »

La Serpentard posa son carnet à dessin dans l'herbe et s'installa plus confortablement.

« Alors, quelle était ta ''mission'' ? »

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter un instant, puis avoua :

« Euh… Venir… te parler. »

Millicent fit de son mieux pour retenir une nouvelle crise de rire, mais les tremblements de ses épaules et les petites larmes qui perlaient au bout de ses cils trahissaient son état d'hilarité. Ce sur quoi Neville arbora une mine des plus adorables en boudant, et la jeune femme reprit rapidement son sérieux.

« On t'as donc obligé à aller parler à la terrible Bête, » fit-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

Le Gryffondor, passablement paniqué, lança une suite de « ah » et de « euh » en guise d'explication, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant tel un poisson hors de l'eau, tout en secouant la tête à moitié. Millicent attendit patiemment une réponse. Après bon nombre d'inspirations et d'expirations, Neville finit par dire :

« Moi, je ne t'appellerais jamais ''La Bête'', Millicent. »

Puis il se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers le saule, les pommettes rosis, laissant derrière lui une Serpentard passablement écarlate.

* * *

><p>Je vous garantis que vous aurez un chapitre 6 pendant l'été. Si c'est pas le cas, je vous rembourse tout, tiens ! Ah non, en fait vous m'avez rien payé. Je suis pas payéééééééééééééée, snif, snif ! Bon bin en fait vous avez pas à vous plaindre, parce que je fais du volontariat :p<p>

* * *

><p>A suivre<p>

**louisesnape**


	6. Chapitre 6

Et voilà la suite, comme promis avant la fin de l'été, héhé ! Ça va faire plusieurs jour que le chapitre est fini mais… j'avais la flemme de le taper à l'ordi :p Vous comprenez, je devais finir Star Trek DS9 (trop fan des Cardassians et surtout de Garek :p), jouer à quelques jeux vidéo, regarder quelques épisodes de manga (comme le 555 de One Piece), et bien sûr lire un tas de fics XD Mon emploi du temps est sur-char-gé ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Septembre et ses beaux jours s'étaient rapidement évanouis et Octobre passait lui aussi à la vitesse de l'éclair. Depuis cette fameuse après-midi dans le parc, Millicent n'avait pas eu la moindre occasion de parler à Neville, ni même de s'approcher à moins de deux mètres de lui. Ses camarades gryffondoriens s'étaient visiblement mis en tête que La Bête avait la ferme intention d'agresser leur pauvre et innocent ami, et depuis l'accompagnaient partout où il allait, resserrant leurs rangs à l'apparition de la Serpentard.

Millicent avait donc décidée d'abandonner toute tentative de communication. C'était un retour forcé aux regards à la dérobée et aux rêves éveillés. Mais pour un certain temps seulement ! Ses gardes du corps finiraient bien par se lasser si la menace disparaissait. Tout vient à point qui sait attendre, comme on dit.

C'était donc au cours des repas que Millicent prenait sa dose de Neville tout chou et adorablement maladroit. La seule différence avec ses regards passés était qu'à présent le jeune homme semblait sentir qu'on l'observait, et cherchait frénétiquement d'où ça pouvait venir. Et c'était toujours ces instants-là que Granger choisissait pour la fixer de ses yeux suspicieux. Millicent aurait donnée beaucoup (pas n'importe quoi non plus, hein) pour savoir ce que la Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout pensait avoir compris, pour pouvoir le lui sortir de la tête illico presto. En attendant, elle lui accordait toujours un petit sourire narquois avant de dévorer de nouveau des yeux son cher et tendre.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les derniers jours du mois d'Octobre approchaient et la garde rapprochée de Neville ne flanchait toujours pas. Ce dernier était exaspéré, mais résigné. Il avait beau répéter que Millicent n'était probablement pas une menace, ses amis ne voulaient rien entendre. Dean et Seamus ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle, et dernièrement même Ron s'y était mis. Ils étaient bien gentils mais Neville avait comme l'impression qu'on le prenait pour une demoiselle en détresse. Par Merlin, il était bien capable de se défendre tout seul ! Il s'était plus d'une fois retrouvé face à des mangemorts, et s'en était sorti sans grandes blessures. Alors ce n'était pas Millicent qui allait mettre sa vie en péril. Allons bon, elle n'avait même pas l'intention de toucher au moindre de ses cheveux, il en était sûr ! Et dire qu'il avait presque réussi il y a quelques jours à en persuader ses amis, l'argument principal étant qu'elle n'avait pas tenté quoi que ce soit jusqu'à maintenant alors il n'y avait pas de raison que cela arrive. Et il fallait bien sûr que Hermione s'en mêle, prétendant que Millicent l'observait constamment... N'importe quoi ! Mais depuis Ron ne le lâchait plus, le précédant partout où il allait avec des airs de preux chevalier prêt à terrasser la bête.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le soir du 28 octobre, alors que les élèves prenaient part un délicieux repas, le Directeur se leva et tapota son verre à coups de cuillère. Instantanément le silence se fit, et ce bon vieux Dumbledore commença un discours. Millicent n'écoutait que d'une oreille, trop occuper à mettre les dernières touches à un de ses portraits de son prince, lorsque les termes « Halloween » et « bal masqué » apparurent malheureusement dans la même phrase et la moitié de la salle acclamait ce taré de Dumby. Bande de fous ! Comment pouvaient-ils se réjouir d'un événement aussi humiliant ? Parce que ce n'était pas comme si elle avait la moindre chance de trouver un cavalier. Et elle refusait catégoriquement d'être la partenaire de danse de ces babouins de Crabbe et Goyle ! Les Serpentards sont intelligents et rusés, mais il y a exception à toute règle. Oh, et puis zut, elle n'avait qu'à pas y aller et puis voil...

« ... Et pour ceux qui pensent à se dérober, sachez que la présence de tous les élèves est obligatoire. »

Dumbledore balaya la salle du regard avant de continuer son massacre, et Millicent eut la désagréable impression que les yeux du Directeur s'étaient arrêtés un millième de seconde de trop sur sa personne. Elle était fichue ! Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle se sorte de cette galère sans l'humiliation qui allait entacher sa réputation à vie !

« Puisqu'il s'agit d'un bal tout le monde devra avoir un partenaire de danse. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez pas à chercher à inviter quelqu'un, car votre le cavalier ou cavalière sera désigné à l'aide de la magie, le soir de l'événement. Quant à vos déguisements, qui doivent bien entendu rester dans le thème d'Halloween, et qui doivent vous rendre méconnaissables, je vous propose de vous en trouver ce samedi, à Pré-au-Lard... »

Bon, si elle pouvait être environ anonyme... Et si elle avait un cavalier désigné, même si ce pouvait être le pire gars de l'école… Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas si horrible que ça. Et elle pourrait mettre au défi son radar à Neville, voir si elle pouvait le retrouver malgré le costume. Oui, peut-être que ce serait même un minimum amusant.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Millicent s'était levée tôt ce matin-là, pour se rendre au village dès que les élèves y étaient autorisés. Pansy n'était heureusement pas aussi matinale, elle n'aurait donc pas à l'entendre critiquer le moindre de ses choix. Après un petit déjeuner aussi rapide que frugal, Millicent se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée du château. Rusard vérifiait les autorisations de sortie des quelques autres lève-tôt, et le professeur Chourave attendait pour les accompagner. Deux élèves de première année fouillaient dans des vieilles malles alignées d'un côté du hall, regorgeant de vieux déguisements moisis et incomplets. La Serpentard les plaignait. Ils ne connaissaient sûrement pas les sorts nécessaires à la réparation ou au changement de ces costumes d'une autre époque. Elle se promit que, par solidarité pour les serpenteaux, elle aiderait ceux en difficulté avec leurs vêtements de bal.

Une fois à Pré-au-Lard, le professeur de Botanique les mena vers Zonko, magasin de farces et attrapes – et à l'occasion, de déguisements – repris depuis quelques temps par les jumeaux Weasley. Milliecent parcourait les rayons remplis de costumes plus inconvenables et inadéquats les uns que les autres. Elle passait devant la section d'imitations d'armes moldues lorsque deux têtes rousses apparurent.

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle. »

« Pouvons-nous… »

« Vous aider ? »

La Serpentard fronça les sourcils. Même s'ils étaient différents du lèche-botte à Potter, ils restaient des Weasley. Elle hésita un instant à leur adresser la parole, puis se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à appliquer les principes de sa maison.

« Comme je m'y attendais, une boutique tenue par des Gryffondors ne peut pas contenir un déguisement aillant la classe requise pour une noble Serpentard ! » lança-t-elle, sa voix pleine de mépris.

Et toc ! Ça leur apprendrait à se mêler de leurs propres af…

« Si c'est un problème de taille… »

« On peut toujours y remédier. »

Millicent fit de son mieux pour ne pas rougir de colère et leur jeta un regard plus noir qu'une nuit sans lune.

« Et si vous ne souhaitez pas un costume complet il y a tout un assortiment d'accessoires que vous pouvez utiliser avec les vêtements de votre choix. »

« Par exemple, certaines de ces fausses armes, accompagnée d'une potion de faux sang – efficacité du sort de dissipation garantie – peuvent donner le parfait effet Halloween. »

« Il ne manque plus qu'un masque pour être méconnaissable. »

« Et le tour est joué ! » firent les deux jumeaux.

Millicent regarda les imitations derrière leur vitrine de verre incassable. Ça pourrait marcher. Un déguisement simple, pas trop cher, et pas aussi horrible que ces « choses » qui remplissaient les rayons. Les deux frères semblaient avoir remarqué son air pensif, car après l'avoir jaugée du regard, ils dirent :

« Penses-tu à la même chose que moi, Gred ? »

« Mais certainement, Forge. »

« Massacre à la tronçonneuse ! » s'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.

La Serpentard ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient, et regarda les deux roux sortir une étrange arme de la vitrine.

« Ceci est une tronçonneuse, ou du moins une imitation, » expliqua Fred ou George, tout en allumant l'engin et en le faisant rugir. « Les moldus s'en servent pour couper du bois. Et certains l'utilisent pour couper des gens. Enfin, dans certains films en tout cas. »

« Alors avec un simple masque comme… celui-ci, » fit l'autre frère en attrapant un masque vénitien blanc dépourvu de décoration.

« Et avec des vêtements déchirés et couverts de sang… »

« Ce serait parfait ! » s'écria Millicent avant de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche.

Et zut ! Elle n'avait pas du tout voulu leur donner raison ! Même s'ils n'avaient pas tords… Mais ils étaient les frères de l'autre imbécile de Weasley ! Elle ne pouvait quand même pas accepter qu'ils aient eut l'idée du siècle…

* * *

><p>A suivre<p>

**louisesnape**

* * *

><p>Alors, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ? Je sais, je ne fais que des classiques (retenues, jeu tel qu'action ou vérité, bal etc.) mais bon, j'ai appelé ma fic « conte » pour utiliser des classiques à volonté XD Car qu'est-ce qu'un conte sans classiques ? (Mais non voyons, je ne viens pas du tout justifier mon manque d'originalité par un titre qui m'était venu par tout hasard XD)<p> 


	7. Chapitre 7

Et voici le chapitre 7 ! Et ce toujours avant la fin de l'été, si si, je ne vous oublie pas ! Alala, je suis tellement magnanime XD Il est un peu court mais je voulais absolument le couper là alors… Vous devrez faire avec ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

Millicent vérifiait son apparence dans le miroir. Elle avait allongé ses cheveux jusqu'en bas du dos et les avait décolorés à l'aide d'une potion qu'elle avait préparée – elle avait même dû demander un cheveu à Malefoy pour obtenir la bonne couleur. Ç'avait été un moment plutôt embarrassant. Elle avait aussi sacrifié une belle robe blanche agrémentée de nombreuses couches de dentelle et de jolis petits nœuds : elle était à présent déchirée à plusieurs endroits et couverte de sang. Une de ses chaussettes longues était tellement lacérée qu'elle retombait sur ses chaussures d'habitude immaculées mais maintenant rougies, qu'elle avait ensorcelé pour laisser des traces vermeilles sur le sol pendant quelques secondes. Heureusement qu'elle pourrait tout réparer à la fin.

Millicent mit son masque blanc, ce qui fit ressortir encore plus le crayon et fard noir sur ses paupières, et surtout ses lèvres écarlates. Elle envoya quelques dizaines de gouttelettes tâcher son visage masqué et ses cheveux, comme si du sang l'avait éclaboussé au moment du supposé meurtre.

C'était parfait.

La Serpentard avait allégé la fausse tronçonneuse à l'aide d'un sort, et avec un autre des gouttes rouges tombaient sur le sol avant de disparaître. Elle cherchait maintenant un moyen pour l'accrocher dans son dos au cas où elle aurait besoin de ses deux mains. Deux coups de baguette plus tard, elle était prête, et sortit de la salle de bain.

La chambre qu'elle partageait avec Pansy était vide. Millicent cherchait sa seule et unique jarretière dans sa malle pour y accrocher sa baguette, qui serait ainsi présente mais hors de vue. Elle sortit ensuite dans le couloir et partit vers la salle commune. Celle-ci débordait d'élèves habillés plus étrangement les uns que les autres. Certains appelaient leurs amis, criant leur nom car ils ne les reconnaissaient pas. D'autres paniquaient car ils n'étaient pas prêts, comme un première année presque en pleurs qui se tenait près de Millicent. Il portait visiblement un des costumes qui appartenait à Poudlard.

« Mais je peux pas y aller comme ça ! « geignait-il.

Millicent était tout à fait d'accord. Le pauvre ressemblait à une espèce de chauve-souris rose bonbon… Elle se rappela sa promesse d'aider les petits jeunes qui ne savaient pas encore comment arranger leur costume.

« A part la couleur, y a-t-il d'autres problèmes avec ton déguisement ? »

Le première année la regarda avec terreur jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses amis dit en rigolant :

« C'était censé être un costume de dragon je crois. »

Le déguisement était beaucoup trop grand et vieux, trop usé pour avoir encore la forme correcte. Et un dragon rose, franchement ! Elle attrapa donc sa baguette – et les deux garçons écarquillèrent les yeux lorsqu'elle soulevait un peu sa robe pour l'attraper – et commença à lancer des sorts pour changer la couleur en un vert profond. Puis un autre pour rendre le vêtement à la taille du jeune home, et enfin un pour raccommoder tous les trous. Le costume n'était toujours pas génial, mais c'était bien mieux qu'avant.

« Millicent ! » fit la voix criarde de sa colocataire.

La Serpentard se retourna vivement, et vit Pansy tourner sur elle-même au milieu de la salle commune, la cherchant visiblement des yeux. Millicent soupira et rejoignit son amie de fortune.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pansy ? »

Parkinson arborait des cheveux rouges – pas roux, rouges – et une magnifique robe de sorcier vert pomme. Elle avait enroulé de fines branches de vigne autour de sa baguette et portait un grand grimoire extrêmement vieux qui ne pouvait que rester en un seul morceau grâce à la magie.

« Tu es sensée être qui, là ? »

« Bin, Morgane, tiens ! Ça se voit non ! » répliqua Pansy.

Pff, si Morgane, ennemie de Merlin, avait ressemblé à ça, y aurait pas eu tellement de problèmes à l'époque, pensa Millicent.

« Et toi, t'es sensée être quoi ? »

« Juste une tueuse en série. »

« C'est quoi ce truc dans ton dos ? » fit Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.

Ah oui. Elle avait oublié ce tout petit, minuscule, infime détail…

« Hum… Eh bien… C'est une arme. »

« Moldue ? Hein ? Cette… chose ne peut que être créée par ces sous-hommes ! »

« Oui, eh bien… ,» Millicent réfléchissait le plus vite possible pour trouver une histoire que la jeune femme accepterait. « Puisque j'étais allée tôt à Zonko, les jumeaux Weasley, ces traitres à leur sang, me sont tombés dessus et ont refusé de me lâcher jusqu'à ce que j'achète ce qu'ils disaient être l'idée du siècle… Massacre à la tronçonneuse qu'ils disaient. Enfin, je me suis dit que, si je prenais ce déguisement, de un ils me lâcheraient, et de deux je serais plus méconnaissable que jamais puisque personne ne penserait que je suis à Serpentard si j'ai une arme moldue. De plus, j'avoue que l'idée de couper des gens en deux me plait assez. »

« Coupés en deux ! Ce sont des barbares ces moldus ! »

Pansy semblait satisfaite de son mensonge. Tant mieux, parce que ça allait être l'heure du bal.

« Attends-moi, je vais chercher mon masque ! »

Tandis que la Morgane tape-à-l'œil se frayait un chemin vers sa chambre, Millicent se dirigea vers la sortie lorsqu'elle aperçut Malfoy qui s'esclaffait alors que Crabbe et Goyle revenaient de leur dortoir, tous les couverts de poils avec des têtes de gorille. Pauvres cavalières qui devaient se taper ces deux-là, pensa la Serpentard. On dirait deux Kong Kong ! Ou était-ce King Kong ?

Millicent fut tirée de ses songes par Pansy qui lui avait attrapé le bras.

« Tu viens ? Plus tôt on y sera, plus on aura de choix pour les cavaliers. »

Millicent se dit que Dumbledore avait déjà dû désigner les cavaliers à l'avance. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsqu'à l'entrée de la Grande Salle on lui donna un petit morceau de parchemin vierge. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

* * *

><p>A suivre<p>

**louisesnape**

* * *

><p>L'Association des Auteurs de Fanfics qu'On Ne Lit Pas Assez fait appel à vous chers lecteurs pour faire un don de reviews et permettre à cette fic de continuer sans encombres ! Le procédé est simple et ne vous coûte qu'une minute de votre précieux temps ! N'hésitez donc plus ! Nous vous assurons que vous vous sentirez bien mieux après XD<p> 


	8. Chapitre 8

Tadaaa ! Le chapitre 8 ! Et sûrement le dernier chapitre que je publie en août, puisque je pars à la mer, sans internet, et que je rentre que le 30 ! Mais je devrais pouvoir écrire au moins un chapitre sur le camping, donc vous devriez l'avoir dès mon retour sur le web ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

Neville regarda autour de lui, ébahit. La Grande Salle semblait bien plus fréquentée que d'habitude, alors qu'en réalité ce n'était pas le cas. De petites tables rondes étaient installées sur la première moitié de la salle, la deuxième étant devenue une piste de danse. Les dernières créatures mythiques et monstres des enfers en retard pénétrèrent la salle, et les portes se refermèrent. Puis le directeur se mit en évidence sur la scène. Heureusement qu'on pouvait le reconnaître à sa longue barbe blanche, même si celle-ci semblait divisée en de nombreuses tresses chacune passées à travers de petits crânes. Mais le plus remarquable restait sa peau noire, les colliers et bracelets, la peinture de guerre et le pagne. Il était même venu pieds nus et avait abandonné ses lunettes demi-lune.

« C'est quoi ce déguisement ? » s'exclama Ron.

« Sûrement un marabout ou un shaman. Et maintenant tais-toi, le directeur va parler, » chuchota Hermione.

En effet, Dumbledore attendait que le silence se fit, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de commencer son discours, tout en manquant de tomber de l'estrade parce qu'il n'en voyait pas le bord.

« Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Je vous remercie d'être venu à ce magnifique bal masqué ! Je vois que tout le monde à son costume et que vous avez tous bien dissimulé votre identité ! Ah ! Ce qui me rappelle que j'ai oublié de vous dire que c'est moi, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Directeur de la célèbre École de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard qui vous parle. Enfin, revenons à nos citrouilles. Tout le monde à bien reçu un morceau de parchemin en entrant ? Parfait ! Bientôt, une description de votre cavalier ou cavalière y apparaitra, à vous de le ou la trouver ! Je dois avouer qu'il s'agit d'une de mes meilleures idées de l'année ! Ahum. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit et un horrible Halloween, comme il se doit ! Que la fête commence ! »

Neville entendit Harry murmurer : « Faites que le ''horrible Halloween'' ne soit qu'un jeu de mots ! »

Neville jeta un œil à son bout de parchemin, et des lettres apparurent petit à petit dans une encre orange.

''Cherche celle aux cheveux de paille, vêtue de…''

oOoOoOoOoOo

La Grande Salle était, comme d'habitude, décorée de manière totalement absurde. Les citrouilles géantes étaient de nouveau de mise, ainsi que les nuées de chauves-souris, les toiles d'araignées, les bougies et le manque de lumière.

Comme d'habitude, Dumbledore avait réussi à trouver un moyen tout à fait inattendu pour choisir les partenaires de danse. Il était probable que les choix aient été faits au hasard, avec un système sûrement semblable à la Coupe de Feu, car personne ne serait assez fou pour faire tous ces couples lui-même. Pas même Dumbledore.

Millicent osa enfin regarder son parchemin. Faites que ce ne soit pas un horrible première année ! Ou un de ces babouins ! Ou pire, un Gryffondor. Enfin, sauf un. Mais elle n'allait pas espérer tomber sur son prince. La probabilité était trop infime.

''Cherche celui enroulé dans une longue cape noire, et sous celle-ci un justaucorps de la même couleur. Son masque onyx recouvre sa tête, ne laissant que ses yeux et sa bouche exprimer ses émotions. Une ceinture jaune est le dernier indice t'aidant à identifier ton cavalier. Bonne chance !''

De la chance, elle en aurait besoin ! Parce que des capes noires, il y en avait tout un tas ! De toute façon, elle n'était pas pressée de trouver son partenaire de danse. Puisque l'autre avait une description d'elle, et qu'elle était plus facilement reconnaissable, il n'avait qu'à chercher. En attendant, elle pouvait tester son radar à Neville !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ça y est ! Il avait enfin trouvé la fille citrouille ! Elle n'avait pas été très difficile à repérer, puisqu'elle était bien la seule entièrement vêtue d'orange. Réussir à l'atteindre avait été le plus difficile, car elle aussi arpentait la salle pleine à craquer. Elle avait une citrouille sur la tête ainsi qu'une autre énorme citrouille qui recouvrait le haut de son corps – au moins il sera obligé de la tenir du bout des bras pendant la danse, donc il ne lui marcherait pas sur les pieds.

« Bonjour ! Qui es-tu ? » fit une voix rêveuse qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

« Luna ? »

Ce n'était même pas la peine de poser la question. Ce costume, les boucles d'oreilles qui faisaient de petits cris et les multiples colliers plus étranges que les autres prouvaient son hypothèse. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il sur lui ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Etait-ce bien lui qui parlait à un être citrouille ? Son aura de timidité et de maladresse n'allait pas avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et sa cape à la Dracula qui cachait à moitié son visage mais… Elle avait très envie de s'approcher pour voir à quoi il ressemblait déguisé en vampire. Il devait être la créature de la nuit la plus sympathique de tous les temps.

Soudain, sa fausse tronçonneuse s'emballa, faisant un bruit assourdissant et essayant de s'échapper de ses mains. Les Weasley ne lui en avaient pas parlé. Ça devait les faire marrer d'effrayer tout le monde avec une arme moldue qui poursuit les gens.

Le temps qu'elle calme la machine, un tyrannosaure rex avait caché Neville à sa vue, et après qu'elle l'ait contourné il avait disparu. Puis quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule.

Millicent se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair et manqua de frapper la personne qui essayait de l'interpeller avec sa tronçonneuse. Elle se retrouva devant quelqu'un totalement vêtu de noir, avec une grande cape et un masque étrange avec deux petites pointes sur la tête, peut-être des oreilles ou des cornes.

« Massacre à la tronçonneuse ? Je crois que tu es ma cavalière. »

« Si tu as une ceinture jaune… »

Il lui montra sa ceinture caché par la cape. Il y a un insigne de chauve-souris dessus.

« Un homme chauve-souris ? » (1)

« Oui, je suis fan de Batman. »

Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir le film. (2) Le garçon la dévisageait comme s'il essayait de découvrir qui elle était. Mais elle était sûre de son déguisement. La seule chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas cacher était sa taille, plus grande que la plupart des filles, et ses muscles un peu trop proéminents. Mais son cavalier n'était pas bien grand, alors il y avait des chances qu'il soit en cinquième ou sixième année, alors la probabilité qu'il la reconnaisse était petite, puisqu'elle n'était pas très connue au sein de l'école.

« Euh… tu veux bien venir avec moi ? » demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui, cherchant sûrement ses amis.

Peu lui importait alors elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Le jeune homme se retourna et commença à se faufiler dans la foule.

« Attends, tu as une mèche qui sort de ton masque. »

Il s'empressa de cacher les cheveux presque noirs.

« Merci, » fit-il. « Je n'aimerais pas qu'on me reconnaisse à cause de ça. »

Il avait dit ça en la regardant dans les yeux, et une bougie proche éclairait bien son visage. Du vert. Une parfaite couleur émeraude même. Et un chirurgien roux ainsi qu'une infirmière aux cheveux emmêlés, tous deux ensanglantés, qui approchaient ne pouvaient que confirmer ses suspicions. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire !

« Potter ? »

oOoOoOoOoOo

(1) N'oublions pas qu'à l'origine ils parlent anglais, donc « un homme chauve-souris ? » devient « a bat man ? », d'où la réplique de Harry.

(2) Millicent ne sait pas qu'il y a une multitude de films, dessins animés et BD de Batman.

* * *

><p>A suivre<p>

**louisesnape**

* * *

><p>Haha ! Vous vous n'attendiez pas à celle-là ! (S'il vous plait dites-moi que vous étiez capable de prédire ça ! C'était gros comme une maison XD)<p>

Je vous revois en septembre avec la suite ^^ (Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais faire XD J'avais prévu que jusqu'ici lol)


	9. Chapitre 9

Et le chapitre 9 venu tout frais de la plage ! Lisez le vite avant qu'il pourrisse XD (comment ça on dirait que je parle de poisson ? XD) Un chapitre un peu plus bronzé que d'habitude, et une auteure un peu plus cramée (mais c'est quoi c'est conneries ? Bin c'est le manque d'internet, ça affecte sérieusement le cerveau lol)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

« Potter ? »

Batman écarquilla les yeux, et resta là comme pétrifié. Ses deux Gryffondors d'amis s'approchaient à une vitesse alarmante… Elle n'aurait pas dû voiser sa stupéfaction. C'était trop tard maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir, alors autant essayer de rendre la situation la moins horrible possible. Ils essaieraient sûrement de l'identifier elle aussi. Pas question qu'ils découvrent qu'elle était la Bête. Si elle faisait semblant d'être une de ces groupies de Potter, ils ne feraient pas forcément le lien avec Serpentard.

« Co… Comment ? »

« Voyons, Harry, » fit Millicent en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas grimacer à l'emploi du prénom. « Tu devais t'y attendre quand même, si tu ne fais rien pour cacher la couleur de tes yeux. Tu aurais pu mettre des lentilles, ou… »

« J'ai mis des lentilles de contact pour ne pas porter de lunettes, je peux pas les superposer ! »

« Les potions pour changer de couleur les yeux, comme pour celle qui colore les cheveux, ne sont pas extrêmement difficiles ou longues à préparer, car ce n'est que de la métamorphose partielle. Mais il y a aussi d'autres indices à part tes yeux qui m'ont permis de t'identifier. Ta taille, la mèche de cheveux noirs, et tes amis Ronald et Hermione qui approchent et qui eux sont assez reconnaissables. Tous les indices concordaient. »

Potter restait bouche bée alors que ses amis le rejoignaient.

« Ha… Batemane, tu as trouvé ta cavalière ? »

« C'est bon Ron, elle nous a reconnu. Et toi, qui es-tu ? Ce ne serait pas juste que je ne le sache pas. »

Millicent avait très envie de l'envoyer paitre ou de lui dire de deviner tout seul comme elle avait fait, mais ça pourrait tourner à son désavantage. Et s'ils devinaient juste et la dévoilait à cause de sa carrure ? Il valait donc mieux leur donner le nom de quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait quelque peu.

« Je suis Rachel House, je suis en sixième année à Poufsouffle. »

Les trois Gryffondors haussèrent les épaules, ils ne devaient pas connaitre le nom. Parfait ! Millicent avait croisé House plutôt dans la soirée, et elle avait gardé ses cheveux noirs – elle était assez facilement reconnaissable en tant que plus grande fille de Poudlard, Millicent étant la deuxième. S'ils ne la connaissaient pas, il n'y aurait pas de questions pour vérifier son identité. Son mensonge était donc parfait.

« Harry, tu m'aides à trouver ma cavalière ? »

« D'accord ! Rachel ? Tu veux bien nous aider ? »

Millicent acquiesça avec un « bien sûr, Harry » et un sourire éclatant. Elle avait vraiment envie de se tirer un avada dans la tête ! Quelle horrible soirée !

« Ron, si tu ne fais pas voir ta description, on la trouvera jamais ! »

« Tout ce que ça dit c'est que c'est une fille avec des cheveux rouges et une robe verte. »

« Il ne doit pas y avoir écrit que ça ! Montre-moi le parchemin. »

Après le silence du roux, les deux Gryffondors commencèrent à se disputer, et Millicent comprit que Weasley avait réussi à perdre son parchemin. Quoi de plus normal, c'était un Gryffondor !

« On a qu'à faire avec les informations qu'il a retenu – en espérant qu'elles soient justes – et attendre que sa cavalière le trouve lui, » dit Millicent, et ils aquiescèrent.

Ils commencèrent donc leurs recherches à trois, Granger les ayant abandonnés car elle pensait avoir aperçu son cavalier yéti. Millicent, elle, cherchait plutôt Neville qu'elle avait perdu de vue en peu plus tôt. Weasley partit vers la gauche, et elle partit à droite, suivie de Potter.

En contournant un groupe de premières années, ils tombèrent sur une fille aux cheveux flamboyants, des oreilles pointues et une robe faisant penser à de la mousse et des aiguilles de pin.

« Est-ce que ce serait… ? »

« Non, c'est sa sœur Ginny. Elle cherchait quelqu'un aux cheveux blonds. Je crois qu'elle l'a trouvé. »

« Malefoy est son cavalier ? » murmura la Serpentard et Harry affichait pour la deuxième fois de la soirée un visage choqué.

« Il faut la prévenir ! »

« Tu es fou ? Tu veux lui gâcher la soirée ? Si elle ne sait pas, elle s'amusera peut-être ! Et si Malefoy ne sait pas à qui il a affaire, peut-être qu'il ne sera pas trop désagréable. »

Et si ces deux là se mettaient ensemble, Neville serait bien obligé de se rendre à l'évidence et d'oublier Ginny, pensa Millicent.

La Serpentard aperçut Pansy un peu plus loin, fouillant la foule des yeux. Cheveux rouges et robe verte ! Mais bien sûr ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Elle se précipita sur sa camarade avant que Potter ou Weasley ne l'aperçoive. Elle devait absolument éviter le désastre imminent.

« Pansy ! Pansy ! Ecoute-moi » chuchota-cria Millicent.

Pansy lui lança un regard étonné pendant que son amie la tirait par la manche pour se cacher derrière un groupe d'élèves avec de grands costumes encombrants, les cachant ainsi à la vue de leurs cavaliers.

« Je pense savoir qui est ton cavalier ! Refile-moi ta description. »

Elle lu les premiers mots et savait déjà que ses hypothèses étaient exactes. Il fallait absolument convaincre la jeune femme de ne pas révéler l'identité de Millicent… Chose assez difficile à faire.

« Pansy, ton cavalier est Weasley. Non, tais-toi et écoute-moi ! Moi, j'ai Potter alors te plains pas. Parce que je voulais pas avoir de problèmes, j'ai prétendu être House, tu sais la grande fille de Poufsouffle. Donc soit, tu prétends ne pas me connaitre, soit tu prétends être quelqu'un d'autre. »

Pansy acquiesça d'un signe de tête, visiblement à contrecœur, et au moment ou Millicent cherchait Ron des yeux, Pansy commença à s'éloigner.

« Mais où tu vas ? »

« Maintenant que je sais que je suis avec Weasley, je me barre. »

« Comme si j'allais souffrir toute seule ! Tu viens avec moi. Toi au moins, tu as l'occasion de te préparer mentalement. »

Pansy grommela quelques mots de protestation, et avança avec réticence vers Weasley et Potter, qui s'étaient retrouvés. Millicent dû la pousser dans le dos à plusieurs reprises car elle avait aperçu le chirurgien ensanglanté et elle se pétrifiait sur place.

Tirant l'imitation de Morgane par la manche, Millicent se planta devant Potter.

« Harry ! J'ai trouvé la cavalière à Ron ! Elle avait une description de lui ! » fit la Serpentard en arborant de nouveau un sourire éclatant, on ne peut plus faux.

A l'emploi du prénom du Sauveur du Monde Magique et l'attitude joviale envers leur ennemi, Pansy regarda son amie bouche bée. Millicent lui jeta donc un regard noir, qui passa inaperçu pour Harry car elle lui tournait à moitié le dos. Pansy se reprit donc, au grand soulagement de sa camarade, et scruta le visage du Gryffondor avant de s'exclamer :

« Potter ! »

Sur quoi Harry, plus dépité que jamais, cacha son visage derrière ses mains et soupira.

« Oups, désolée Harry, » ajouta Millicent pour la forme.

Pansy partit avec un air dégouté vers Weasley, tandis que Granger les rejoignait avec son mignon petit yéti de troisième année.

Peu de temps après, le directeur demanda aux partenaires de danse qui s'étaient déjà trouvés d'avancer vers la piste, laissant ainsi un petit groupe d'élèves entre les tables, qui trouvèrent rapidement leur cavalier. La musique commença, bien qu'aucun groupe ne joue sur la scène, et Millicent fit de son mieux pour ne pas grimacer lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Potter sur sa taille. Cette soirée ne pouvait vraiment pas être pire !

* * *

><p>A suivre<p>

**louisesnape**

* * *

><p>Je vais peut-être faire des POV d'autres personnages, pas seulement de Millicent et Neville. Ça pourrait être drôle. Dites-moi si ça vous intéresserait ^^ (j'ai déjà mes deux plus grandes fans, mes petites sœurs, qui sont d'accord XD )<p> 


	10. Chapitre 10

Surprise ! Je suis de retour avant l'été prochain XD Je sais, je sais, je vous l'avais promis :p. Pourquoi pas avant l'hiver ? Pourquoi vous faire attendre aussi longtemps ? Eh bien… Ce n'était pas volontaire. Voyez-vous, j'étudie le japonais maintenant (et oui, plus d'anglais pour moi ! Je sais vous ne saviez pas que je faisais de l'anglais XD) et comprenez bien que le japonais est difficile est prend beaucoup de temps… Et il y a aussi le fait que j'étais totalement bloquée dans la fic, mais ce n'est qu'un tout petit détail :p ! Enfin bon, assez de bavardages, voici le chapitre 10 tant attendu !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

Elle était consternée. Dépitée. Atterrée. Même plus que ça. D'entre tous les élèves masculins de l'école, d'entre tous les garçons qui auraient pu être son cavalier, il fallait qu'elle tombe sur un membre du Trio d'Or. Et sa meilleure amie aussi. Si ça, ce n'était pas le comble de la malchance ! Dans un sens, elle se sentait réconfortée par le fait de ne pas être seule dans son malheur. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais tant pis. La musique venait de commencer, et elle évitait de regarder son cavalier dans les yeux. Elle préféra observer les danseurs qui l'entouraient pour oublier cette main sur sa taille. Elle grimaça ouvertement lorsqu'un pied gigantesque lui écrasa ses pauvres orteils sensibles. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il danser aussi malhabilement ? Et surtout dans le cas d'une valse, une danse tellement simple. Elle soupira pour la centième fois en cinq minutes.

Elle vit Drago passer avec cette sale Weasley, et elle se crispa autant que la première fois qu'elle les avait aperçus ce soir. Elle l'avait reconnue instantanément. Personne d'autre n'avait des cheveux aussi magnifiquement roux qu'elle. Magnifique ? Non ! Horrible ! Le roux était la couleur la plus horrible qui existait. Et les tâches de rousseur ! Ah ! Horreur et damnation !

Elle regarda Milli passer avec son cavalier bien trop petit pour elle. Après réflexion… Elle était trop grande pour beaucoup de jeunes hommes. Malgré sa carrure, son amie bougeait avec une certaine grâce qui rendait les mouvements de Potter brusques et grossiers.

Ses pieds écrasés la rappelèrent à son propre cavalier.

« Fais attention, tu veux ! »

« Pa… Pardon. »

« Si tu n'es pas capable de danser correctement, regardes tes pieds géants pour éviter de faire souffrir mes pauvres orteils ! »

Essayant de s'écarter le plus possible de lui, Pansy dansa tout en faisant de son mieux pour conserver sa dignité intacte, en suppliant Merlin pour que la musique s'arrête. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait choisi de se vêtir comme la pire ennemie du feu sorcier qu'il ne répondait pas à sa requête, et la musique continua comme pour ne jamais s'arrêter.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le premier morceau de musique s'arrêta, et beaucoup d'élèves partirent rapidement vers les tables, abandonnant leurs partenaires de danse, pour souvent ne pas les revoir de la soirée.

« Tu veux manger avec nous, Rachel ? »

Millicent était sur le point de refuser lorsqu'elle se dit que peut-être Neville partagerait la table à Potter. Supporter une horde de Griffons pour avoir une petite chance d'apercevoir son prince, était-ce vraiment la peine ? Comme elle n'avait pas pu l'approcher depuis un moment, cette soirée pouvait être son unique chance avant un certain temps.

« Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à retrouver mes amis dans cette foule, alors pourquoi pas. »

Elle suivit le Gryffondor qui se dirigeait vers la porte de la Grande Salle, après avoir regardé un gallion pendant quelques instants. Millicent n'y fit pas vraiment attention jusqu'à ce que soudain, après avoir de nouveau jeté un œil à la pièce de monnaie, il bifurqua vers la droite.

A un moment, Millicent faillit percuter un homme de grande taille entièrement vêtu de noir. Il portait une chemise de soie entrouverte jusqu'aux clavicules, un pantalon avec une ceinture qui ressemblait plus à un foulard, des chaussures parfaitement cirées, une longue cape noire, un masque en tissu et un chapeau à bord moyen. A sa taille il avait un fouet et une fine épée. Ses cheveux noirs, qui devaient lui arriver aux épaules, étaient retenus par un ruban à la base de son cou, et une mince moustache ornait sa lèvre. Son déguisement aurait été parfait si malgré tout, il n'avait pas été aussi facilement reconnaissable. Mais le mouvement majestueux de sa cape, son nez proéminent et ses yeux onyx ne laissaient aucun doute possible. Il s'agissait du professeur Rogue. Millicent ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant aux livres qui ornaient la bibliothèque du Maître des Potions.

Bientôt, ils rencontrèrent Weasley et Pansy, qui se joignirent à eux. Millicent n'osa pas demander à sa camarade pourquoi elle avait accepté de venir, puisqu'elle faisait semblant de ne pas la connaître. Elle émit donc l'hypothèse que soit, la fausse Morgane avait espéré la rejoindre en suivant le roux, soit elle pensait que Malefoy viendrait en suivant la sœur de Weasley. Et si la deuxième possibilité devenait réalité, ce serait un désastre ! La guerre éclaterait de nouveau entre les Lions et les Serpents ! Car, même s'il n'avait pas reconnu sa cavalière, en voyant Weasley et Ganger qui étaient à peine dissimulés par leurs costumes, il ne pourrait qu'être révolté ! Et comme il ne pouvait que les reconnaître Pansy et elle, tous ses plans tombaient à l'eau. Ce qui serait aussi le cas si Neville ne venait pas, mais bon… Et si Pansy faisait une bourde… Et si…

Ils arrivèrent à une table occupée par Granger, assise toute seule. Ils s'installèrent donc, et la table étant petite, il ne restait qu'une seule place de libre. Donc le danger du couple Malefoy Weasley était écarté. Et puis de toute façon, Malefoy était trop snob pour aller manger avec une simple cavali… Malefoy passa devant la table en suivant Weasley comme un petit chien, et ils s'assirent quelques tables plus loin. Comme quoi, Ginny Weasley arrivait à embobiner n'importe qui. Qui prendrait donc la place restante ? Un ami à la bande à Potter ? Neville en faisait partie, non ? Mais s'il voulait s'asseoir avec sa cavalière, il ne viendrait pas ici…

Un être tout vêtu d'orange entra dans son champ de vision. La fille citrouille ! Alors son prince n'était pas loin, non ? Millicent l'aperçut quelques pas derrière sa cavalière, et les vit avec horreur se diriger vers la table à Weasley fille et Malefoy. La citrouille s'assit à côté de son amie, et Neville hésita, un peu timide. Sûrement qu'il reconnaissait Ginny et qu'elle l'intimidait. Ou peut-être que le fait qu'elle soit là avec son partenaire de danse le gêne. En tout cas, il semblait vouloir éviter cette table car il reculait lentement en s'excusant.

Faites qu'il vienne ici ! pensa Millicent de toutes ses forces.

« Ah ! Neville ! Viens t'asseoir avec nous ! » lança Granger.

Neville s'assit donc à la dernière place disponible, en face de Millicent. Maintenant qu'elle le voyait de plus près, elle le trouvait encore plus séduisant dans son costume de vampire. Un sourire commençait à étirer ses lèvres, mais elle se força à reprendre un visage neutre. Elle avait envie de sourire, envie de le dévorer les yeux, mais elle ne devait pas ! Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être remarquée. Elle détourna le regard, et sentit soudain qu'on l'observait assez intensément. Nooon ! Il avait dû voir son attitude étrange ! Si elle faisait semblant de s'intéresser à la conversation d'à côté… Voilà, il ne la regardait plus.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pansy soupira de manière assez audible. La nourriture était apparut il y a peu sur la table, et son cavalier venait de se jeter dessus comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine. Il avait de la sauce plein le menton, des miettes de pomme de terre partout autour de son assiette, un morceau de poulet sur son costume… Weasley était vraiment dégoûtant. En plus de ça, il mâchait la bouche ouverte, et parlait en mangeant.

« T'inquiète Harry, même si tu t'entrainais pas, tu serais le meilleur ! Hein, Morgane ! »

Comme elle ne réagissait pas, Weasley lui donna un coup de coude. Ah oui, elle était « Morgane ». Pansy se frotta les côtes en grimaçant. Weasley était vraiment trop c…

« Morgane ! »

« Quoi ! » aboya-t-elle de manière tout à fait disgracieuse.

« T'es d'accord que Harry est le meilleur attrapeur, hein ? »

Pansy ricana de manière très serpentarde, prête à rabattre le caquet de ces Gryffondors, mais le regard noir de Millicent l'arrêta. Ah oui, elles étaient incognito… Elle ferait donc ça de manière plus subtile.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord. Premièrement, les circonstances ne sont pas équitables. Un des attrapeurs est une fille, et ce n'est pas pour rien que les équipes nationales ne sont pas mixtes. De plus, les balais utilisés ne sont pas les mêmes, et Potter avec son Eclair de Feu a largement l'avantage, donc ce n'est pas équitable. Et comparé aux autres attrapeurs, Potter n'a pas vraiment grandi et reste le plus petit, alors que les autres ne peuvent rien y faire s'ils commencent à atteindre une taille adulte. Donc si on observe la grâce et la technique de jeu, je trouve que Dra… Malefoy est le meilleur attrapeur. »

Haha ! Elle venait d'écraser leurs egos surdimensionnés ! Leurs expressions choquées faisaient vraiment du bien. (Sauf celle de Weasley, qui était bouche bée avec de la nourriture à moitié mâchée qui retombait dans son assiette… Beurk !) Mais le meilleur moment fut lorsque Granger lança un « techniquement elle a raison » impitoyable qui découragea absolument les garçons rouge et or.

« Franchement Mione, merci… »

La conversation semblait avoir coupé l'appétit à Weasley, qui maintenant triturait sa nourriture avec sa fourchette, l'air morne. A présent, Pansy pouvait enfin manger tranquille.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Neville mangeait paisiblement, sans avoir écouté un moindre mot de la précédente conversation. Il était plutôt occupé à faire autre chose. A manger, bien sûr, mais surtout à observer du coin de l'œil la fille assise en face de lui. Son costume était vraiment bien. Surtout comparé au sien. Mais malgré son déguisement, il était sûr de la connaître. Et en même temps, pas moyen de la reconnaître. Il y avait quelque chose avec ses yeux et ses vêtements mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Neville fouillait encore sa mémoire lorsque le dessert s'achevait, et Dumbledore qui commençait à parler sur scène le surpris. Bien entendu, le directeur proposa encore quelque chose de totalement farfelu. Quelque chose à propos de chanter et d'un « kara » ok, et Neville ne comprit que lorsque le premier élève choisi commença à chanter une chanson probablement moldue d'une voix criarde. Quelques autres élèves passèrent, et certains avaient du talent, mais écouter était dans d'autres cas une véritable torture. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au moment où l'espèce de boule fluorescente qui choisissait les malheureux élus s'arrêta au-dessus de leur table. Faites que ce ne soit pas lui ! Tout sauf ça ! Il chantait comme une casserole, et même si personne ne le reconnaîtrait, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il monte sur cette estrade ! Il en mourrait de peur, c'était sûr ! Il ferma les yeux, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, attendant le verdict. Lorsqu'il entendit un faible « non » étranglé, il osa ouvrir un œil, et vit l'expression de pure horreur sur le visage de la fille mystérieuse en face de lui.

* * *

><p>A suivre<p>

**louisesnape**

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! La prochaine fois vous aurez droit à une chanson ^^ Dites, vous avez reconnu le costume de Rogue ? C'est facile, alors j'attends vos réponses en review ! 10 points bonus à ceux qui donnent la bonne réponse ! A quoi servent ces points ? Eh bien, vous pourrez peut-être gagner un niveau ! Reviewer level 2, c'est la classe XD Toute review vaut 50 points d'XP ! Alors dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ^^ (et si vous trouvez des fautes n'hésitez pas à les signaler parce que je suis ma propre beta donc parfois je ne les vois pas :p)<p> 


	11. Chapitre 11

Salut à tous, lecteurs que j'ai abandonnés pendant mon année universitaire ! J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous vous rappelez un peu de la fic XD. Mon « été » a commencé (bien qu'il fasse vraiment moche -_-') donc je vais enfin pouvoir écrire ^^. Ce serait bien si je finissais cette fic cette année, vous ne trouvez pas :p

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

« Non ! » s'entendit-elle murmurer d'une voix étranglée.

Millicent n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle devait chanter devant tout le monde ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe toujours sur elle ! Et il était impossible de se défiler, d'autres avaient déjà essayé mais après une mystérieuse conversation avec le directeur qui attendait près de l'escalier de la scène, ils avaient tous abandonnés leur lutte. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se leva avec des mouvements lents. Etait-ce elle qui avait ralenti ou était-ce le monde ? En tout cas, à ses yeux chaque seconde semblait durer le double. Bah, au moins ainsi cela repoussait un peu sa sentence.

Elle recula doucement sa chaise pour pouvoir s'éloigner de la table, tout en prenant de grandes inspirations pour essayer de calmer son cœur paniqué. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas céder à la tentation et regarder Neville dans les yeux. Au lieu de lui donner du courage, ça l'aurait certainement rendu encore plus nerveuse. Elle commençait à s'éloigner de la table et enregistra à peine le « bonne chance, Rachel » de Potter. Mais après quelques pas son cerveau engourdi récupéra l'information importante dans ces quelques mots. Elle était Rachel ! Elle avait failli oublier ! Rachel était son masque, son rôle, son échappatoire ! Personne ne savait qui elle était, sauf quelques Serpentards qui l'avaient déjà entendu chanter, alors ce n'était pas grave ! C'était « Rachel » qui allait monter sur scène !

Elle prit quelques secondes pour rentrer dans son personnage, puis elle se retourna vers la table avec un sourire éclatant pour Potter, et partit vers la scène d'un pas confiant. Que pourrait-elle bien chanter ? En tant que Rachel elle pourrait même chanter une chanson moldue et dire aux Serpentards qu'elle avait déjà entendu cette chanson sur une radio française (qui passaient des chansons sorcières et moldues sur leurs radios magiques) et qu'elle pensait qu'ainsi personne ne saurait qu'elle était un Serpent. Oui, c'était décidé, elle chanterait quelque chose de moldu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Neville sentit toute la tension de son corps le quitter d'un coup. Il n'était pas choisi. Il expira brusquement tout l'air que ces poumons avaient retenu sans qu'il s'en rende compte. La fille s'était levée et regardait un point au loin sans le voir, ses yeux reflétant toute sa panique. Neville comprenait tout à fait. Si ç'aurait été lui, il se serait peut-être même évanoui. Il frissonna rien que d'y penser. Devoir chanter devant tout le monde ! La pauvre.

Doucement, la jeune fille s'éloigna de la table, inspirant bruyamment, ses ongles faisant sûrement des traces rouges dans les paumes de ses poings crispés.

« Bonne chance, Rachel ! » lança Harry, en faisant ce drôle de geste moldu, celui de lever le pouce.

Alors comme ça elle s'appelait Rachel ? Neville avait l'impression que ce nom ne lui allait pas du tout. Il était en train de se demander s'il s'agissait d'un pseudonyme pour cacher son identité pendant la fête, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne avec un sourire éblouissant. On aurait dit une autre personne ! Neville regarda les autres assis à sa table, mais seule Hermione fronçait légèrement les sourcils. Etaient-ils les deux seuls à avoir remarqué que cette réaction était toute sauf naturelle ? Car même si son visage avait souri, ses yeux étaient soudains vides d'émotion. Neville était persuadé que « Rachel » venait d'enfiler un masque, pour pouvoir se cacher derrière une fois sur scène. Un peu comme ce que font les Serpentards…

Le commencement inattendu de la musique coupa Neville dans ses réflexions et il leva les yeux vers l'estrade. Une douce musique au piano commença, et le Gryffondor vit « Rachel » fermer les yeux quelques instants et inspirer profondément avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour faire sortir son premier son.

« _Waking up I see that everything is ok_ »

Dès les premières notes, Neville était sans voix. Il enregistra distraitement que toutes les têtes dans son champs de vision se tournaient soudain vers la scène, et il entendit quelques expressions de surprise. Mais rien ne se comparait à l'abasourdissement de Neville. Car dès les premières notes, il avait sentit distinctement un « clic » dans sa tête, et tout s'était mis en place. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais entendu chanter (et il devait s'avouer qu'en fait elle chantait super bien), il était à présent sûr et certain que la fille sur scène était Millicent Bulstrode.

Le temps que Neville se remette de cette révélation, Millicent en était déjà presque au refrain. Il l'écouta chanter un moment, son cerveau quelques peu hors service.

« _…is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect please don't go away_

_I need you now _

_And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by_ »

Ce n'est que lorsque la batterie entra dans le morceau que Neville la regarda vraiment. Elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux, qu'elle avait sûrement gardés fermés pour ne pas voir la foule, et sa voix qui avait été plus que douce, prit un peu plus de force pour le second couplet.

« _I found a place so safe not a single tear_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm I belong…_ »

Soudain, Neville remarqua quelque chose. Cette chanson sonnait moldue ! Comment était-ce possible ? Il regarda un instant le titre et le nom du chanteur, mais il ne les reconnaissait pas. En dernier recours, il se tourna vers Hermione qui, comme d'habitude, saurait lui répondre.

« Cette chanson est de la chanteuse moldue canadienne Avril Lavigne. Elle est connue dans tout le monde moldu, et son style de musique est habituellement le pop-rock. De plus, … »

Neville arrêta d'écouter le discours monotone de son amie qui devait être en train de réciter mot pour mot une encyclopédie, et se concentra sur ceux qui l'entouraient. Alors que Millicent chantait pour la seconde fois le refrain avec un peu plus de passion que la dernière fois, Neville observa les autres à table. Harry et Ron écoutaient attentivement, et leurs visages reflétaient de l'admiration. Hermione récitait les dates des albums de cette April quelque chose. Mais la fille aux cheveux rouges, Morgane, n'exprimait que du choc. Elle était totalement figée, les yeux fixés sur Millicent sans la voir, et la bouche entrouverte dans sa surprise. Peut-être l'avait-elle reconnue elle aussi, et elle n'arrivait pas à croire que la Serpentard ose chanter quelque chose de moldu.

« _It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_ »

Neville jeta un œil à la table d'à côté, où il savait que se trouvait Malefoy. Il l'avait reconnu de suite à sa chevelure et ses vêtements de la plus haute qualité. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas comment Ginny pouvait être aussi aveugle. Elle sera bien surprise lorsqu'il devra révéler son identité (d'après Hermione, c'était la tradition, d'enlever son masque à la fin de la soirée). Neville observa la réaction de Malefoy, car il était sûr qu'il savait que c'était Millicent qui était sur scène. Mais la seule chose que le Gryffondor puisse distinguer sur son visage était le sourcil relevé qui dépassait derrière le camouflage de son masque.

« _This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect please don't go away_

_I need you now _

_And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by_ »

Millicent finit sa chanson sur une note plus que pure, et Neville tourna rapidement la tête vers elle. Leurs yeux se croisèrent pendant moins d'une seconde, avant qu'elle ne les ferme et s'éloigne d'un pas du micro, alors que le piano finissait le morceau. Neville vit plus qu'il n'entendit son soupir de soulagement, et un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du jeune homme alors que Millicent ouvrit brusquement les yeux, car toute la salle applaudissait plus fort que jamais, et certains criaient ou sifflaient leur admiration. C'est rouge jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux artificiellement blondis que la Serpentard retourna s'asseoir, ses yeux fixant son assiette.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une fois assise, Millicent cacha ses mains tremblantes sous la table. Maintenant que l'épreuve était terminée, elle pouvait enfin essayer de se calmer. Jusqu'à maintenant son rôle de « Rachel » l'avait aidé à survivre sur scène, mais à présent ce camouflage était en train de s'effacer alors même qu'elle tentait de le retenir, pour pouvoir agir normalement à table. Elle entendit à peine les compliments des autres alors qu'elle faisait tout pour calmer son souffle. Elle n'osa pas regarder la réaction de Pansy, car elle savait mieux que quiconque que sans explications la Serpentard ne comprendrait pas pourquoi elle « trahirait » sa maison en chantant quelque chose d'origine moldue. A la place, Millicent jeta un regard en coin à Draco, le seul autre Serpentard en vue. Ce dernier était en train de l'observer, et sa seule réaction fut un léger sourire en coin à peine perceptible. Millicent soupira de soulagement. Si Draco avait déjà compris son raisonnement, elle devrait pouvoir l'expliquer assez facilement aux autres.

Pendant qu'elle était partie, du thé et des chocolats belges étaient apparus sur la table. Elle avait déjà mangé largement assez, surtout pour son régime, mais là elle avait vraiment besoin de prendre quelque chose. Elle releva donc la tête pour attraper la théière, et son regard croisa celui de Neville. Jusqu'à présent elle avait fait de son mieux pour oublier sa présence : c'était maintenant devenu impossible. Elle était en train de rassembler toute sa volonté pour détourner les yeux, quand elle vit ses joues rosir un peu, et il lui sourit timidement. Les lèvres de Millicent agirent d'elles-mêmes et s'étirèrent en un sourire rayonnant venant du fin fond de son cœur qui débordait de joie à l'idée que Neville puisse agir amicalement envers elle. Neville rougit presque autant qu'elle puis détourna les yeux, et elle prit son temps pour se servir son thé et ses chocolats.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ron avalait goulument les gâteaux et chocolats qui se trouvaient sur le plat devant lui, avant que quelqu'un d'autre puisse tous les lui prendre. Il observait du coin de l'œil sa cavalière, qui agissait bizarrement depuis que Rachel avait chanté. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi affecté par une simple chanson. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait été agréablement surpris lui aussi, mais c'est parce que Rachel avait une voix très plaisante et féminine pour un corps aussi… rectangulaire. Rien avoir avec les jolies courbes de Morgane ! Elle avait été un peu désagréable avec lui pendant la danse, mais bon il savait qu'il dansait comme un pied alors c'était une réaction normale. Et visiblement elle ne s'y connaissait pas du tout en Quidditch, mais c'était le cas de beaucoup de filles. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance ce soir, de tomber sur un aussi bon exemplaire de féminité !

Un autre élève s'arrêta de chanter, et Ron eut juste le temps d'attraper un dernier chocolat avant que toute la nourriture ne disparaisse. Le Directeur remonta sur scène, et annonça une dernière danse avant la fin de la soirée. Il demanda à tout le monde de se lever, et les tables disparurent. Ron ne savait pas si on devait danser avec la même cavalière, mais lorsqu'il vit Harry s'éloigner avec Hermione à son bras, il supposa que non. Il tenta quand même d'approcher à nouveau Morgane, parce qu'il n'y avait pas une aussi jolie demoiselle de libre aux alentours, mais elle essayait d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un d'autre. Bientôt, tout le monde autour d'eux était en couple, alors Morgane lui tendit son avant-bras, malgré la légère grimace sur son visage.

* * *

><p>A suivre<p>

**louisesnape**

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Un autre chapitre de fini ! Je sais comment commencer le prochain chapitre mais pas comment le finir… J'espère pour vous que je trouverais bientôt l'inspiration qui me manque ^^<p>

La chanson que j'ai choisie pour ce chapitre est ma chanson anglaise préférée du moment, Innocence d'Avril Lavigne. Si vous souhaiter l'écouter, je suis sûre que vous pourrez en trouver une version sur Youtube. J'ai longtemps hésité pour la chanson, et au final j'ai choisi une chanson que je trouve jolie au lieu d'une chanson qui aurait eu une signification plus importante pour la fic. J'espère que vous comprendrez.

Sur ce, à la prochaine fois !


	12. Chapitre 12

Pfiou, encore un chapitre de fini. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire celui-ci, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

A la demande du Directeur, Millicent se leva et la table disparut. Elle rattrapa de justesse sa fausse tronçonneuse qu'elle avait posée contre sa chaise, et qui tombait à présent que le meuble s'était évaporé. Elle l'accrocha dans son dos, et regarda autour d'elle. Potter était déjà parti avec Granger à son bras, alors ses chances de trouver un partenaire de danse avaient largement diminués. Allait-elle rester debout seule au milieu des danseurs ? Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle aille se placer près de la sortie de la salle. Elle pourrait toujours prétendre qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement pas danser, et échapper à cette ridicule fête.

Sa décision prise, elle se tourna vers la direction des portes de la Grande Salle. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire un pas, quelqu'un lui saisit le coude. Elle se retourna brusquement et se retrouva presque nez à nez avec un Neville aux joues rouges. Surprise, elle recula un peu, et se sentit immédiatement rougir. Elle n'avait jamais vu son visage d'aussi près avant ! Ses yeux étaient encore plus beaux que dans ses rêves ! Et ses cheveux avaient frôlés son front, et ils avaient l'air tellement soyeux… Elle avait tellement envie de les toucher pour vérifier !

« Euh… Mi… Rachel, si… Si ça ne te gêne pas… euh… dan… vec moi… »

Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles ! Est-ce que son prince lui avait demandé de danser avec lui ? Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre, des gens parlaient autour d'eux et il avait à peine murmuré sa question… Donc elle décida de répondre de manière prudente, pour n'embarrasser personne si elle avait mal compris.

« Oui ? » fit-elle d'une voix mi affirmative, mi interrogative.

Neville lui fit un sourire timide, et après quelques secondes d'incertitude lui tendit le bras. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de son prince, et il la mena à travers la foule vers un endroit un peu moins côtoyé. Tous les muscles de Millicent étaient tendus, et elle avait envie de sautiller partout et de crier sa joie alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore dansé !

Enfin arrivé à un endroit où ils ne se feraient pas piétiner par les danseurs, Neville se plaça en face d'elle, mais ne fit rien pour prendre position et mener la danse. Cela calma quelque peu l'ardeur de la Serpentard, qui prit une grande inspiration, attrapa les bras de son partenaire et les plaça sur sa hanche et épaule. Franchement, qui était censé être le Gryffondor là ?

Cela sembla réveiller Neville, qui prit enfin son rôle de cavalier et ils commencèrent à danser. Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Elle voulait profiter au maximum du temps qu'elle avait, et la musique avait déjà commencé. Petit à petit la tension quitta son corps, et elle osa un coup d'œil vers le visage de son partenaire. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il était tellement près ! Elle se sentit rougir, et elle espérait que son masque cacherait assez la teinte de ses joues. Elle se sentit fondre dans ses bras. Elle songea aux romans à l'eau de rose où les femmes défaillent pour la moindre des choses. Si elle s'évanouissait, il n'arriverait jamais à la rattraper, vu qu'il était bien plus petit et frêle qu'elle. Cette pensée la fit glousser.

Soudain, ils se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, et s'arrêtèrent presque de tournoyer. Elle avait gloussé ? Elle ? A cause de lui elle agissait comme la pire des Poufsouffles ! Maintenant son visage devait être totalement cramoisi, elle n'en doutait pas. Elle devait se ressaisir, elle agissait vraiment n'importe comment lorsqu'elle était près de lui. Ça devenait même de pire en pire. Si elle ne faisait pas attention, il remarquerait peut-être quelque chose. Heureusement qu'elle était masquée !

L'abrupte fin de la musique la surprit. Est-ce qu'elle venait de passer presque tout son temps à réfléchir à des choses inutiles au lieu de profiter de cette chance unique d'être dans ses bras ? Oui. Oui, c'était bien ça. Elle était vraiment la dernière des imbéciles ! Neville commença à reculer d'un pas, et elle le lâcha à regret. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge d'une voix magiquement amplifiée, et elle se tourna vers la source du bruit.

« Alors, alors, j'espère que tout le monde s'est bien amusé ce soir, » commença Dumbledore.

« Ouaaaaaaiiis ! » cria une partie de la foule.

« Mais malheureusement toute chose a une fin… »

« Oooooh ! »

« Donc nous allons finir ce bal masqué comme le veut la tradition : en dévoilant notre identité, » le Directeur retira son masque fait de bois et de paille peint, « et je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous ! »

Millicent était figée sur place, les yeux écarquillés. Retirer son masque ? Non, non, non, non, non ! C'était quoi cette « tradition » ? Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler ! Ce devait être moldu…. Elle devait sortir. Maintenant. Elle força ses jambes à réagir, et chercha fébrilement la porte de la Grande Salle des yeux. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire un pas, quelqu'un lui saisit le bras. Encore. A chaque fois qu'elle voulait fuir, on l'en empêchait ! Il n'y avait pas plus malchanceuse qu'elle ce soir !

« Je sais déjà qui tu es… Millicent. »

Il savait ? Pour la énième fois ce soir, elle se figea sur place. Il savait ? Mais comment ? Et depuis quand ? Elle ne s'était pas du tout comporté comme l'aurait dû faire une Serpentard ce soir ! Et il savait ? Mais s'il savait, pourquoi avait-il…

« De… depuis quand ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix avait trahit son émoi, et elle détourna rapidement les yeux. Quelle idiote elle était de se révéler ainsi ! Et s'il se moquait d'elle, elle n'y survivrait pas ! S'il en parlait à ses amis Griffons et qu'ils remarquaient son attitude tout sauf serpentarde, ils ne la laisseraient plus tranquille.

"Depuis le kara ok."

"Tu ne m'avais jamais entendu chanter pourtant..."

"J'avais reconnu ton... euh, style vestimentaire. "

C'est vrai qu'il l'avait déjà vu vêtue de sweet lolita, même si aujourd'hui ses habits étaient tachés et déchirés. Et cette information ajoutée à sa carrure la rendait assez reconnaissable en effet. Elle aurait dû prendre un déguisement moins personnel ! Mais quelle idiote ! Franchement, quelle idée d'écouter le conseil d'un Weasley, surtout d'un...

Attendez, attendez ! Depuis le karaoke ? Mais ça voulait dire qu'il savait qui elle était avant qu'il lui propose de danser ! Mais pourquoi ? Il y avait bien eu d'autres cavalières aux alentours. Danser avec une Serpentard est tout sauf logique. Mais en même temps, les Gryffondors n'avaient aucune logique...

Neville retira le masque qui cachait son nez et ses yeux, laissant apparaître le maquillage blanc qui recouvrait toute sa face. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette et tenta à plusieurs reprises de nettoyer son visage d'un récurvite. Millicent ne pût s'empêcher de sourire et lui prit gentiment la baguette des mains avant de jeter le sort elle-même et de lui tendre sa baguette de nouveau. Ce n'est que lorsque le jeune homme ne réagit pas qu'elle regarda son expression. Sa stupeur était visible dans tous ses traits, et la jeune fille se rappela enfin d'un petit détail. Les baguettes magiques étaient quelque chose de très personnel, quelque chose qui ne se prêtait pas, que l'on ne partageait pas, qu'autrui ne touchait pas. En plus du fait que la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre était souvent difficile à manier, les seules personnes à qui il arrivait de s'échanger les baguettes étaient les couples, mariés pour la plupart.

Millicent sentit son visage la brûler avec une intensité jusque-là inconnue. Elle devait être plus rouge que la plus mûre des tomates, et si son masque avait fondu à cause de la chaleur et fusionné avec sa peau, ça ne l'aurait même pas étonné. Elle força la baguette de Neville dans les mains de son propriétaire et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle le put parmi la foule, en direction de la porte. Pour une fois, personne ne l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle en quatrième vitesse, son masque se décolla magiquement de son visage, et vint s'accrocher à sa ceinture. Elle avait presque atteint l'escalier qui menait aux donjons lorsqu'elle entendit des pas rapides derrière elle.

"Millicent !"

La serpentard se retourna avec réticence. Mais avant même qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche, Neville lui parla à nouveau.

"Attends, et écoute-moi s'il te plaît. Je... Hum... Je... Euh..."

"Si je dois attendre que tu finisses, on risque d'attendre toute la nuit."

Neville rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se reprendre, et recommença.

"Je... me demandais si...si tu voulais bien qu'on soit amis... euh officiellement. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Vu comment mes amis ont réagi la dernière fois qu'on s'est croisés... Donc si je leur dis ils me laisseront tranquille... Enfin si tu veux ?"

Dire que Millicent était choquée était la moindre des choses. Neville, son Neville, le garçon le plus timide de toute l'école lui proposait à elle de devenir son amie ? Bien sûr qu'elle voulait accepter. C'était même si facile. Mais si c'était officiel tout le monde le saurait, et elle serait rejetée par tous les Serpentards... Que faire ?

* * *

><p>A suivre<p>

**louisesnape**

* * *

><p>C'est pas cette année que je finis la fic ! Mais j'espère pouvoir continuer à publier un peu plus cette année universitaire quand même. Croisez les doigts ^^<p> 


End file.
